


In Pursuit of Cold Water

by JSwander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MerMay, Minor Violence, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSwander/pseuds/JSwander
Summary: “If you'll allow me to elaborate,” Obi-Wan leaned forward in his chair. “I meant to say, the discoloration is likely a sign of deoxygenation. He can't breathe -”“Professor.” The Chancellor said with a genial smile. “I would hardly waste such a considerable sum of money to establish a new exhibition in my personal study only to have it floating at the top of the tank in a month. He may not be entirely comfortable but he is alive and I assure you it is a much better fate than the alternative.”Or, Obi-Wan resolves to rescue a very stubborn merman from captivity and back to the ocean.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 397
Kudos: 734





	1. Chapter 1

_-_

_The sky was a pale gray. After coming up from the dark, to him it was a brilliant, dazzling white. The rocks black, and sharp._

_The waves roared, birds shrieked far overhead._

_Bitter salt water, freezing foam spilled out of his lungs._

-

The sound of footsteps echoed loudly against the cavernous, empty ballroom floor. On the far side, wide floor-to-ceiling windows looked over sprawling manicured green fields, letting the light stream in.

“Quite remarkable really. The machines beneath the floor circulate oxygen and filter the water. But you don't hear a thing, do you?”

“Very impressive, your Excellency.”

Light off the glass swirled and danced in intricate golden patterns across the ballroom floor, cast off of the thick, singular glass pane that stretched the full length of the opposite wall.

“Now you can get just as pleasant a view of the tank from my study. A far more suitable place to conduct business.”

The Chancellor led his guest from the ballroom to the next room over. This room was just as large, although its inventory gave it a cozier feel. Beautifully carved shelves were heavy with leather books. A Large globe sat in a gold-guided frame. Shelves with various taxidermy, curiosities and other trophies were cluttered on and about an ornate marble fireplace to create a rather impressive hoard.

A large, wide desk took up most of the far end of the room, flanked by velvet drapes which kept in the warmth. 

On the remaining wall here was another massive pane of glass. Between the study and ballroom was an expanse of water - perhaps six feet across - the length the full stretch of the rooms. Through it, one could see the tall windows of the ballroom adjacent. A very fetching effect overall.

The Chancellor offered him a seat at an armchair in front of his impressive desk, inviting him to take a closer look at the feature.

Behind the glass, vibrant corals were neatly situated. A few artful placements of leafy kelp ran from the floor to ceiling, waving gently along the artificial current that circulated the water. The bottom was an arrangement of small smooth stones, far too uniform to be natural.

A selection of larger ones, around the size of footballs were arranged in the center.

In the middle of the rocks were two soft, opalescent orbs. Pale, speckled white. The membranes gleaming and gossamer thin.

“The eggs arrived just last week. Two months old, laid in captivity. They came with quite the impressive pedigree.”

“I would be very interested to see.”

“Yes of course. Sherry?”

“No, thank you.”

“Very well.” The Chancellor helped himself to a crystal copita from the butler, who politely excused himself.

“Are they viable?”

“Viable? Ah, yes. Of course. Those I work with are very good.”

“You mentioned a problem when we last spoke.”

The Chancellor's thin lips twisted into a grimace of a smile.

“Hm, yes. I was thinking you expertise may be useful here. I'm afraid its trouble with my own stock.”

“Yes, I was wondering about that. Is he-?”

“ _It likes to sulk_. One moment.”

A jade paperweight intricately carved into a feline skull sat on his desk. The Chancellor pressed a small black button within one of the eye sockets. An almost unnoticeable ripple ran through the current of the water.

At once, something long and black seized in the water. A dark tail, the fins a translucent amber-gold whipped furiously before darting briefly out of sight beyond the side of the tank, which extended beyond the walls of the aquarium in a very small alcove. The hidden pace almost seemed to be an afterthought, likely where unsightly pumps and filters were situated out of view.

A webbed hand emerged, pressed flat against the glass. It was trembling slightly, a residual stun from the shock-wave.

“As you can see, attempts to train it not to touch the glass have not yet been fruitful.” The Chancellor sighed, sipping his drink. 

The rest of the creature emerged into view.

His skin was honey-gold, marred by cross-crossing scars that had faded to pale streaks of white. His right arm was particularly gnarled, ending in a stump at the elbow. Tattered remains of his pectoral fin remained there, fanning uselessly.

He swam the length of the tank, powered effortlessly by the powerful black tail. End-to-end, it took up nearly half the full length of the enclosure.

“A pity what happened to the top half of the specimen. We had some trouble getting him to settle in, though you'll find that's quite common with those in from he wild.”

“Yes, I heard he was brought in from the sea.”

“Dying on the shore. We saved his life.” The Chancellor said magnanimously, spreading his hands. It was the kind, grandfatherly persona he wore so well in the papers and on the news. “He had some trouble with a trawling vessel. Not terribly uncommon these days unfortunately.”

“How very gracious of you.”

“Hm, yes. He will come to appreciate what we're doing for him in time, I like to think.”

The Mer was facing them now, his intact hand braced on the glass. He hovered several feet above them, glaring down with sharp ocher eyes. His murderous glare fixed on Obi-Wan.

“Very wary of intruders. Much like cats, I've found.”

“I never had much luck with cats.” Obi-Wan answered banally. “Altogether, a very remarkable specimen. It would have been off the coast of Alaska, correct?”

“You know your biology.”

“I know my business. My client is very particular.” His eyes swept over the merman again, before glancing through the glass to the room on the other side.

“Curious. Mer from this region tend not to be so uniformly dark patterned. Deep blue – especially the fins tends to be more of the norm. Gold tends to blend poorly in the dark water.”

“Correct again.” The Chancellor sounded pleased. “Yes, that was the coloration when we retrieved him. He took some of my men quite by surprise.”

“By surprise” Obi-Wan asked. “On a beach?”

The Chancellor was still smiling, but his eyes were not.

“It was raining.”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan said after a beat, with a conspiratorial smile.

The atmosphere in the room lifted.

“Yes, his tail color changed quite gradually a few months after he was installed.”

“If you don't mind me saying Chancellor, as a professional in the field?”

“Go, ahead. Please.”

“It's likely a result of the water temperature.”

“Is that so?”

“The pumps beneath the tank seem to be doing a satisfactory job – or I'd say he would have expired shortly after arriving. But between the light from your windows,” He gestured through the tank to the ballroom. “And the fireplace you have in here, it's likely quite a bit warmer than strictly comfortable for our friend.”

“Hm, yes. This tank used to hold a lovely tropical thing. Black and red, beautiful spikes on the tail. Native to the coasts off of Borneo.” The Chancellor waxed, leaning back in his large armchair.

“We adjusted the temperature for this one, but the chill simply emanated out of the glass all hours of the day. Not a pleasant environment to conduct one's business in. No Professor, for the sake of temperature control in _my_ environment it will simply need to grin and bear it.”

The Mer continued to glare at them.

“Besides, I'm quite fond of his new coloration. It suits the aesthetic of the place quite nicely, the black and gold tones are lovely.”

“If you'll allow me to elaborate,” Obi-Wan leaned forward in his chair. “I meant to say, the discoloration is likely a sign of deoxygenation. He can't _breathe_ -”

“Professor.” The Chancellor said with a genial smile. “I would hardly waste such a _considerable_ sum of money to establish a new exhibition in my personal study only to have it floating at the top of the tank in a month, let alone go through the trouble of acquiring viable eggs. The machines hooked up to the tank respire oxygen into the water.” He swept to his feet and to the side of the tank.

A panel on the side opened, revealing a control panel. The action appeared to have pulled back some form of soundproofing to the mechanism beneath the rich facade. The quiet was replaced by a long, steady;

_thrmmm-kksssssh_

“He may not be _comfortable_ but he is _alive_ and I assure you it is a much better fate than the alternative.”

The creature had sunk back down to the bottom of the tank, his scarred and tattered back facing him.

“Of course, Chancellor. You understand these are the questions I need to be asking on behalf of my client.”

“I would expect nothing else.” The Chancellor sat back down, taking another sip from his sherry. “Now, to the matter at hand.” He set the drink aside, steepling his fingers. “As you can see, we have the eggs and a specimen impressive enough to make quite a lucrative pair. One of course, promised to the Senator Organa.” He gestured to the eggs.

“The only problem remains how to get this one here to cooperate.” He leaned over and rapped on the glass of the tank. The Mer's tail flicked angrily, though apart from this he did not react. The muscles of his back remained taut and tense despite his relaxed pose.

“I would say that the two topics may be linked.” Obi-Wan replied thinly. “His condition may be stable, but from what we observed fertilization is usually a very private affair. While his setup is quite... impressive. He simply may not have the privacy needed to feel comfortable seeing to the eggs.” He knew this was not the news the Chancellor wished to hear.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, pressing on.

“He's in an environment confined enough that any more of his kind - even young ones - would make it uninhabitable. He's also likely... lonely. In the wild, he would not come across eggs on their own. They are far too delicate. Someone would be with him, normally. Of his own kind.” 

“So, he both needs more space and more company. Which, I would imagine would require more space further still.” The Chancellor sighed. “What a troublesome hobby I have elected to fall into.”

“If I may,”

“I have brought you here for your _advice,_ Professor. You need not continue asking for permission to give it.”

“The Research facility has much more spacious tanks. One of our largest salt water one is currently unoccupied.” Obi-Wan slid a folder across the desk. The Chancellor flipped it open with his little finger, looking over the images of the facility.

“We can take the eggs and the... specimen. The space and temperature adjustment alone may be enough for him to feel more... cooperative.” The word twisted awkwardly out of his mouth, using the same language the Chancellor himself had.

“As you know we rehabilitate these creatures on a regular basis. A suitable companion may even-”

“No.” The Chancellor sighed, pushing the folder away.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I certainly see the merit of your suggestions Professor. Please don't have me mistaken, I would of course trust you to put the utmost care into the handling of my property. But I am afraid that removing it from the premises is out of the question.” He sighed again, aping concern.

“You see, we're entering quite an important political period this year. There will be a number of highly important gatherings at my home. It wouldn't suit at all to have an empty tank sitting there, taking up so much space with nothing to show for it.” He looked through to the impressive ballroom again.

“I'd have to re-stock it with more conventional aquatic life, and its current salinity and settings are not typically well suited to the decorative sort. A tank full of cod does not strike much inspiration.”

The Chancellor stood, arms held behind his back.

“And my career is what pays for this all at the end of the day. No, I have something a bit simpler in mind.”

“And what might that be?”

“The tank drains out, the contents can be lowered to a room beneath.” He explained. “It's necessary for conducting medical checks and our ongoing training efforts. You can perform an extraction for artificial fertilization of the eggs, sedate it if necessary.”

“I suppose that would work just as well.”

“Once the eggs are seen to, we can make the arrangements for Organa to wire over his payment. We already have quite a few bidders on the second egg as well.”

“I see. It would be a shame to keep them waiting while he makes up his mind to act on his own.”

“Who?”

“The Mer.”

“Oh. Oh yes, of course.” The Chancellor murmured. “Would you like to see the stables, professor?”

“I'd be honored.” Obi-Wan stood. “I've heard great things about the prize winning Arabian.”

“They do not do it justice, I assure you.”

The Chancellor strode off into the hall. Obi-Wan sighed, looking back at the tank. The Mer was still curled up on his side among the rocks. From this angle, Obi-Wan could see it had coiled itself around the two pearl eggs, its good arm tucked carefully around them.

A golden eye turned up to glare at Obi-Wan. The Professor gave him the briefest nod, and headed out of the stuffy room.

-

_The shock of hitting the water knocked the air from his lungs. The cold like knives. In a split second he was both stunned and shocked through. And the water churned, the maw of the abyss wide before him._

-

He liked the nights best.

The nights were quiet.

The days were too bright, too hard to breathe.

_thrmmm-kksssssh_

He swam the length of his Prison again and again, his muscles itched for greater use. The songs in his mind over the long-dragging days kept his mind quiet, kept the panic down. He couldn't afford panic, not since the eggs arrive in the Prison.

_thrmmm-kksssssh_

It would not normally be his job to keep the water around them moving, but the eggs were alone.

_They were alone!_

They needed him. His fins brushed over the fine membranes. Without predators, he knew they could exist as they were for months just fine. But their presence still agitated him.

They should not be alone.

(He should not be alone).

_thrmmm-kksssssh_

He hated that noise. All day. Every day. He couldn't get used to it.

_thrmmm-kksssssh_

It was so loud in the water. The water that tasted wrong.

_thrmmm-kksssssh_

There was a hard thump on the glass wall. He bounced off of it, realizing belatedly he had forgotten to turn. His skull throbbed.

 _thrmmm-tisssss_ hhrrrkkkk...

Hi eyes snapped open, panicked adrenaline flooded his veins. As much as he hated that sound, he hated far more what happened when it stopped. He knew what followed, but it couldn't happen now. Not now!

The water began to recede.

He pounded on the glass, out of frustration more than anything than anything else. The rooms on either side were empty and silent.

Eggs! The eggs were here! They couldn't do this!

The water continued to drain away. His tail touched the rocky bottom of the tank as the top of his hair grazed the air. He braced his arm around the clutch, as if he could shield the water in. It sank down around his ears.

He could see it in his mind's eye, the two precious orbs shriveled and dry. It would happen in minutes. His stomach churned.

The water fell down to his shoulders, the gills on his neck clamped shut. His lungs kicked in, sucking in the stale, terrible air.

The water had stopped falling. Mercifully, several inches above the eggs which remained submerged. The interior was lowering down.

His shoulders shuddered, panic still wracked his body. His entire being thrummed with instinct to fight, to tear and kill whatever threatened the eggs. That was right.

This was all wrong.

There was nothing he could do.

A light glared in his face.

“Please, we need you to remain calm.” He looked up at the man before him. He opened his mouth, full of sharp teeth and hissed.

It was _Hi_ _m._

“No, now enough of that.”

His was different when he had spoken with the Monster those weeks ago. Now, he wore all black, with another black garment on his head. It matched the two companions he was with.

Oddly, the bizarre thought that popped into his mind was dressed this way, all four of them seemed to match.

The Monster was nowhere in sight.

-

“Yes, that's right. The Chancellor doesn't need to know about this.” Obi-Wan held up both hands placidly, signaling for Rex and Cody to get the gurney. He kept his eyes fixed on the Mer, crouched warning over his clutch. If he so wished, he could easily alert half the manor of their presence here.

“We're going to get you out of here.” Gold eyes narrowed at him. His tail wrapped tight around himself. “The eggs as well. All three of you.”

Obi-Wan knelt down, bringing himself to eye-level. He smiled.

“Yes, you do remember me, don't you? It is you, isn't it Anakin.”

“ _An!Kn_.” The sharp click and whistle cased Rex and Cody to flinch, looking to the doors. He really should know better by now, but he couldn't help but feel a flicker of delight at giving the humans a fright.

“Now you know I can't pronounce that. Please, you need to be quiet. Unless you'd like to stay, of course.” Obi-Wan took a large metal case from Cody, offering it over to Anakin over the rim of the tank.

“This is for the eggs. Will you help me?”

The moment drew out. Slowly, unblinking, Anakin reached out with his good arm, guiding the box into the water, letting it fill to the brim. He reached for one egg, then paused. In a flash, he lunged forward. Fingers roughly gripped and twisted Obi-Wan's hair.

“No!” Obi-Wan threw a hand out. Rex and Cody had both drawn handguns out. “No!” He hissed “It's alright.” He turned, facing Anakin head on.

A long, poised and meaningful stare filled a heavy silence between them. Neither blinked, or breathed.

“I promise.” Obi-Wan whispered. “With my life I will protect them.”

His fingers loosened. Obi-Wan stepped back.

“We don't have time for this.” Rex warned.

“We must make time.” Obi-Wan watched as Anakin gently placed the eggs into the crate side-by-side.

Obi-Wan secured it, dialing the settings onto a panel on the front.

“We have six hours to get them back to the facility.”

“As long as the scramble on the security system does its job.”

“Alright, my friend. It's your turn now.”

Anakin leaned forward, his elbows crossed on the walls of the tank, watching the odd procession. Cody wheeled in a gurney from the outside. Fortunately for them, the tank maintenance room was only down a short corridor, through a servants entrance around the side of the manor. There was easy access to park outside.

Anakin looked grimly at the gurney, then back to Obi-Wan. At least this one had no restraints he could see. He raised his arms, allowing Obi-Wan to lift his torso while Cody gathered up his tail.

The three worked quickly and quietly, wrapping wet towels around the thin planes of his caudal and dorsal fins. Obi-Wan applied the same treatment to the ventrals on his arms.

Feeling thoroughly ridiculous and off balance, Anakin was wheeled out into the clean (and blissfully cold) night air, then into the back of a van. A large tub filled with ice and salt water was waiting there which he was lowered into, towels and all.

Rex and Cody got into the front, while Obi-Wan stayed in the back with Anakin and the case.

The next moments were tense and silent. Hardly anyone breathed, the tires over the gravel and the engine deafening in the quiet night.

After a few moments, the van picked up speed. The men began to breathe again. Anakin could only assume they made it far enough from his Prison, that they had made it out.

Anakin thrust his good arm out, gesturing insistently for the crate.

“Yes, of course.” He handed it over, letting Anakin clutch it close to his bare torso “Please, mind yourself. They're not the only important cargo here. Your fins are going to sustain more damage if you-”

“ _K!ttt!”_

Rex, Cody and Obi-Wan all flinched at the high-pitched whistle, the van swerved on the highlway. Rex swore.

“If he did that in the manor-!”

“But he didn't.” Obi-Wan corrected him firmly. “I think he quite understands the situation. I think he's also had quite enough of people telling him what to do. I told you he was remarkable, not that he was particularly polite.”

They drove on into the night.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who kudos'd and commented!

When Anakin was faced with another tank, his rage was a sight to behold.

Never mind this one was much larger, just shy of 50,000 gallons. The perfect temperature, even outfitted with flora that would have been much closer to his native environment. The Castilon Aquatic Rehabilitation Facility was not the largest or most impressive Center on the West Coast, but it had been the home of several important leaps in the understanding of Merbiology in the last two decades. 

Anakin took his time arranging the eggs carefully around the rocks, tugging up kelp, seeing to several other minor little details fathomable only to himself.

At first, Obi-Wan figured he was settling in nicely. He had just begun moving onto the next tasks with a hot cup of tea in mind when Anakin apparently determined that the eggs were safe, the environment free of predators or threats.

Then, he turned.

His tail slapped dangerously the walls of the tank. He whipped in circles, doing rapid laps. If he didn't know any better, Obi-Wan would say he was enjoying the extra freedom he finally had been afforded. Anakin turned and dove down into the access tunnel. It dipped beneath the bulk of the tank before coming up to a wide, shallow pool specifically designed for his kind to access medical care or other assistance.

He burst through, throwing a massive wave across the floor, thoroughly soaking Obi-Wan up to his ankles and _screeched._

“Anakin, stop!” Obi-Wan yelled, his hands over his ears as Rex and Cody were similarly doubled over. Anakin thrashed, lunging for Ob-Wan, teeth gnashing.

“No, we did _not_ bring you to the ocean, let me explain!” Anakin took a deep breath, filling his lungs for another go. Obi-Wan's hand clasped over Anakin's mouth, the other bracing the back of his head.

The act stunned Anakin enough to give him pause. He blinked up at Obi-Wan with an expression that clearly read;

_Are you stupid?_

He may as well have shoved his hand inside the mouth of a shark.

“Throwing a tantrum will not get you home any faster.”

Anakin angrily nipped the meat of Obi-Wan's hand. The sharp points pressed against the flesh, but did not break it. Rex and Cody were still holding their breath.

“You're nowhere near the Bering Sea. We need to supply a boat, get provisions, keep you _hidden,”_ A high-pitched wine began emanating from the back of Anakin's throat, threatening to grow to a glass-shattering pitch.

Obi-Wan gave him a vicious smile.

“Very well then. You want the ocean?” He wrapped his arm around Anakins' wet, bare torso, heaving him back up onto the gurney. The sudden change took the merman by surprise, throwing his arm around Obi-Wan's neck as he hauled him across the lab floor.

“Open the doors!”

“But Captain,”

“Do it!”

Wide double doors opened wide. A broad, blue expanse of water opened wide before him. Anakin's heart soared. He practically scrambled over Obi-Wan, who stopped the gurney short at the pier, hauling Anakin's bulk over the side.

Obi-Wan leaned on the railing, watching Anakin's dark tail thrash and disappear in a swirl under the water.

“Captain-”

Obi-Wan held up a hand to quiet Cody at the lab entrance. He held up four fingers, slowly counting them down to one.

The water surface broke open, Anakin breaching violently. His gills sealed up as he sucked in the air. Foamy algae matted his hair.

“How does the bay taste? The temperature to your liking? Alkalinity suit your palette? The old power plant has been shut down ten years now, but I should think the runoff still lends a nice bouquet to the water. It should take a week for you to start losing scales I think. It'll take you far longer than that to make your way up the coast.”

The two stared at one another. Anakin looked _murderous._ Obi-Wan, unimpressed.

“Shall I go fetch your eggs for you then?”

Seagulls took off in wild alarm as another screech disrupted the early morning quiet of the pier.

-

“He shouldn't be outside like this, Captain.”

“It's alright, just a bit longer.”

Obi-Wan leaned against the rail of the pier. Anakin sat a ways away on the rocks, staring out over the bay and at the ocean. The desperate _longing_ plain and clear on his face was a devastating sight to behold. He leapt down from the pier, carefully picking his way down across the rocks. Anakin must have noticed his approach, but did not acknowledge him. Obi-Wan sat down on a smooth wide stone beside him.

The sky was a hazy shade of pink, casting rosy over the waves. Thin fingers of gold were just beginning to cast themselves over the horizon. Birds cried softly overhead. Apart from this, the pier held the heavy quiet in the early hours before the town would wake.

“I'm not trying to deceive you.” Obi-Wan said at last. “You can go, I mean it. You're strong, I have no doubt you'd make it home.” He picked up a smooth rock in his fingers, turning it over. “I understand entirely if you chose not to trust me, but the eggs _will_ be safe here.”

Anakin tensed, but just as quickly it bled out of him. He was exhausted, his nerves thoroughly shot. He tore his eyes away from the horizon, watched Obi-Wan's hands.

“There's a she-Mer who will be here in a week's time for a check-up. Our contingency plan was to have her take them in as her own. We've already forged the documents six months ago that she was carrying. She's from an extremely reputable facility. The young would be released when they're of age.”

Anakin huffed, gnashing his teeth together.

“I suppose that's plan B now. We didn't expect you to be so... attached. She will be here in a week. Your transport back to the Bering – you and eggs both if you wish – will be ready in four. You may leave alone whenever you'd like.”

The Mer blinked up at him, looking suddenly lost at all the options presented at once. Obi-Wan smiled. It was the first time he had seen an expression other than rage or exhaustion on his face. It suited him.

Anakin looked back to the lab doors.

-

Obi-Wan deposited Anakin back onto the wet dock of his tank. To add further insult to injury, he needed to be thoroughly hosed down before making his way back into the water.

Anakin complied, if only to keep every drop of the rotten bay water away from his clutch.

“Its not so bad.” Obi-Wan turned the hose on Anakin's hair, who was angrily scrubbing the detritus out with his fingers. “Plenty of your cousins thrived in this climate. The bay itself was once the natural habitat of a colony. It was the reason this research facility was established.”

Anakin glared outside, as Cody slowly closed the heavy doors. His shoulders slumped when they sealed shut.

“I'm sorry, dear one. You've escaped the Chancellor for now, but he's not going to take kindly to you going missing. We can't afford to take too many risks.” Obi-Wan turned off the hose. “I think that will do it. You can go, if you'd like. I know you're very tired.” He turned to leave, only to find Anakin's hand had grabbed his wrist.

The merman was looking away from him, his expression sulky.

“What is it?”

Something curious brushed against Obi-Wan's mind. A thought, a feeling that was not quite his own. He blinked, resisting the sudden animal urge to tear himself away from Anakin's grip. He knew better than to reject such a blatant display of connection from one who had been through so much.

But the sensation was so _strange_. It was warm, slightly bitter. A quiver of distress. An undercurrent of unimaginable relief.

Obi-Wan was left breathless.

“You're... welcome.”

Without a second look, Anakin dove back into the access tunnel, finning his way back to his clutch on the far side of the tank.

-

“You should get some rest, Captain.”

“I'm not the one who drove five hours through through the night. You should get some rest yourself, Cody.”

His first mate joined Obi-Wan at the side of the tank. He whistled softly.

'We really got him.”

“I'm still quite shocked things went so smoothly.”

“We did our homework. I just feel bad for the Chancellor's dogs. They're going to have one hell of a stomach ache from the sedatives.”

“They'll be alright.”

After re-entering the tank, Anakin had almost immediately collapsed, fast asleep at the bottom of the tank. His shoulders rose and fell, bubbles issuing every so often. It had been late in the evening when Obi-Wan had picked him up, and they were now well into the morning.

Obi-Wan recalled a summer he had spent in Italy getting acquainted with native Mer colonies off the coast of Sicily. That summer had been blistering hot in ways he had never experienced before, even here on the West coast of California. During those Mediterranean nights, the air hung heavy and stagnant. He recalled many exhausted days on account of sleepless nights, tossing and writhing on sweat-soaked sheets. It was a poor approximation to the discomfort Anakin had endured for well over a year in the Chancellor's fishbowl. Obi-Wan had a strong suspicion he would be out for a while. 

“Do you think those eggs are alright?”

“I was wondering the same thing. They're not meant to travel so much.”

“I was thinking... you said that the Chancellor was convinced they weren't fertile.”

“Yes. We were still in talks about the operation as of two days ago. I'm relieved they didn't find a way to force him on their own terms. Hopefully it serves as a sufficient red herring. Someone else in the trade privy to the situation would see it as the last chance to take off with the set before the eggs became far too capricious to move.”

“That's not what I was getting at. It's odd, isn't it? A bull- sorry, a male his age.” Cody corrected himself after receiving a pointed look. “He's young. You don't usually see them that possessive over a clutch. I thought for sure he was gone when you dumped him in the bay.”

“There are a number of logical and psychological reasons one would make the choice he did. They were unknown waters. He's bonded with them, they were his only company after months of isolation in a very stressful environment. I think the most real answer in this situation may be the simplest.”

“And that is?”

“He is _kind._ ”

-

Anakin snarled around the leather strap in his mouth, against the two men who held him pinned. The strap wouldn't hold for terribly long, his sharp teeth dug and twisted about it.

A tall, regal man stood before him, his dress and mannerisms impeccable. He dressed in dark clothing, a sharp relief to the white sterile room below the Monster's study.

“Now, you will listen to me.” Dooku crouched, bringing himself to Anakin's eye-level. He spoke deliberately and evenly. “I know you must be hungry. If you behave tonight, you will eat.”

Something was forced over his head, around his shoulder. A sleeve of softest gold silk was secured around the stump of his arm. Another sheet around his back, hiding the scars behind soft decadence.

“The Chancellor has many important guests in tonight, and you _will not embarrass_ him. All you need to do, is follow my rules.” Dooku placed his hand on top of Anakin's head, whose vision went red with fury.

“Rule one. You will not remove these vestiges hiding your unsightly deformities.” He flushed with indignation from his ears down to his chest, glaring straight ahead at the far wall as he was manhandled. A careful assortment of gold bangles, collars and other finery was methodically applied to his person. They were heavy, weighing down his arms and neck and head.

“Rule two. You will not sulk, or hide out of sight. Rule three – now _listen,_ ” He grabbed Anakin's chin, giving it a rough shake.

“You will behave in a manner according to the station of the household you inhabit. The Chancellor's next gala after tonight is in two week's time. That will be when you have your next chance at a meal if you do not follow my instruction.” He enunciated carefully.

-

Back and forth.

_Thrmmmm-tsssss_

Back and forth.

He was determined to spend the entire evening this way. Swimming tight laps, glaring straight ahead. Humans in prim suits or glittering dresses milled about the ballroom. Every so often they came up to the tank, pointing, tittering, rapping on the glass.

_Thrmmmm-tsssss_

Anakin ignored them, refused to look at them. Most of them eventually lost interest. Some of the more brazen ones smacked it outright with the palms of their hands, which reverberated unpleasantly across his very small world. He swam on, angrily fantasizing of the glass shattering under their knocking, the water spilling out over their party. Anakin seizing them by the throat and choking the life out of them.

_SMACK_

The hit on the glass struck close to his face, just as he was turning. It shocked him off course. He rolled back, briefly stunned. He gaped for a moment at the couple shocked and delighted at breaking his trance.

These humans were so absurd. What did they want with him? Couldn't they leave him be? It had been hours. He was _tired_. He was hungry.

More of them buzzed over, seeing that they now had his attention. Faces crowded around, pressed close. Rapping and knocking. They were along the full length of the wall, there was nowhere to go.

Anakin pulled back and lunged at the glass, hissing and snarling, his fins flaring out around him menacingly. 

The crowed laughed and clapped. There were dazzling lights flashing in his face now from the devices they held. He _hated_ those.

His senses overwhelmed, he turned and fled for the safety of the alcove between the walls. between the filters He curled up there in the dark, arms over his head. Anger and humiliation burned through him.

_Thrmmmm-tsssss._

Later that evening, the tank had lowered again and the garments were removed. He had not gotten anything to eat, but a few hard smacks around the head for his trouble. Overall, his infraction had been minor. It could have gone worse.

-

“ _Now, there. You did try, didn't you?” Anakin was splayed out across the clean while floor, his face throbbing. Dooku had struck him hard enough to knock him clean off of the pedestal. He had a fantastic talent for dealing a great deal of pain while somehow leaving no mark._

“ _Much better than last time. I'm quite proud, really.” He grasped Anakin by the hair, pulling him up. “Of course, there's always room for improvement. Do not worry. I will be there step by step to guide you.”_

-

_Thrmmmm-tsssss._

Anakin lay on the sterile glass rocks. He sucked on one of them, which helped a little to ease the knots in his empty stomach. He could see his own reflection in the glass, his eyes looked dull and distant.

He couldn't let them break him, if only just to deny him the satisfaction.

-

Anakin groggily woke up several hours later, stretching his arms above his head, his tail out in full. What struck him first was the odd absence of any boundaries. The sensation of his fingers or fins pressed against glass had become almost as ever-present as the sound of,

Well, the sound was gone. It was quiet.

Not utterly quiet, still a very faint, muted murmuring of humans behind glass but -

His eyes snapped open, looking around.

The events of the previous day rushed back to him at once. Instead of glass stones there was soft silt, granite rocks and sea grass. He could see shapes moving beyond the distant glass wall, but it was far off enough he could nearly say he felt alone.

After a quick check on his clutch, Anakin winged a quick lap around the tank, taking a proper look at his surroundings for the first time.

It was difficult to tell if the exterior habitat was as large as those around his Prison. The ceiling of the facility was high, wood and concrete paneled walls wide and far off. Large enough for an orca pod to swim through with ease. His was one of a few large tanks that ran side-by-side across its length. While it was difficult to tell, his appeared to be the largest. At one end of the Facility, he recognized the wide doors. The ocean was just on the other side.

Had He been lying? Could he really go if he wanted?

On the other end were smaller doors, more fit for the human kind. There were windows here, looking into sterile white rooms with lots of odd equipment he couldn't recognize the immediate use for.

His tank was circular against the wall. Windows were here as well which he presumed went outside, but they were fogged over, only letting indirect light in. Anakin paused. There was a rivet in the tank he hadn't noticed last night, or early that morning rather.

A metal bar protruded a few inches into the tank, spanning it from floor to ceiling. He examined it closely, gnawing at it in a few places for good measure. Grasping it with his good arm, he tugged – and it slid.

When he did, a metal panel folded outward, effectively covering a section of the glass with an opaque screen.

Anakin's eyes widened.

Several researchers yelped as the folding privacy screen was pulled rapidly across the full span of the glass windows of the tank, slamming shut so loudly the panes quivered dangerously.

“I thought you might like that.” Obi-Wan approached the tank, a thermos of tea in hand. Anakin was currently delighting in slamming it open and shut on the far side of the tank. He paused, the screen open just wide enough for him to look through at Obi-Wan, the two at eye-level.

“I told you, this tank was designed for your kind. It took some time to outfit for our guests but the privacy is always quite appreciated.”

Anakin slammed the screen shut.

Obi-Wan leaned on the side of the tank, giving it a very gentle tap with one knuckle.

“I do promise I'll leave you be. I thought you might want some breakfast.”

The screen cracked open, a gold eye glaring at him suspiciously.

“Something to eat.” He clarified. The screen shut again, but a moment later he heard the splash of the merman surfacing at the wet dock.

-

The van from last night was parked near the tank. The door kicked open, a young girl launching herself out of the driver's seat. 

“Mr. Santos had a great haul today at the market, I got great deal on his surfperch."

Ahsoka threw opened up the van doors. The metal tub Anakin had been transported in the previous day was gone, the interior now full of fresh fish packed in ice.

"I splurged on some bigger ones as well, Cody told me-" She cut off, seeing the filters running on the Large Tank. "Hey! So did you really get him? Oh, wow!” She came around the van, seeing Anakin at the wet dock. He was propped up on his elbows, gold hair curled around his eyes, his tail sprawled out over the side. He was peering over suspiciously, trying to see around the doors of the van.

“He's got gold eyes!”

“And shark teeth, please give him some space.”

“Is he really from the ocean?”

“Yes, I'm hoping that-”

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's tail arched high overhead, realizing at the last moment what he was about to do. Ashoka yelled with surprise as a plume of water was thrown out over the concrete floors. Anakin threw himself over the walls of the wet dock.

“Ashoka, get back!” Obi-Wan seized her around the stomach, hauling her back to the far side of the lab.

Obi-Wan watched in disbelief as Anakin sailed out, grabbing the door of the van as he slid and hauled himself up inside. Ice skittered over the floor as well now as the metal sheets were upturned. He emerged with an impressively large salmon in his mouth. In a surprisingly graceful maneuver for a one-armed merman out of water, he slid out and across the slick floors back to the dock.

“That was _hardly_ necessary!” Obi-Wan chided angrily as Anakin disappeared into his tank.

“That was _amazing._ ” Ashoka cried.

-

Ahsoka didn't find it quite as amazing after being tasked with mopping up the water from Anakin's escapade.

“So is he really guarding a clutch?”

“Who told you about that?” Obi-Wan was sitting at one of the tables on his laptop, checking the news for any word on the Chancellor's break-in.

“Cody. Can I see them?”

“This isn't an aquarium, Ashoka. Whether or not you see them will be up to our guest.”

Ashoka huffed.

“Well, I'm the one cleaning up his mess.” She said with a pointed look at Obi-Wan.

“In exchange for some very lucrative college credits, yes.” Obi-Wan agreed. His eyes flicked back to the tank for what felt like the hundredth time this morning.

“And this sort of behavior is a potential game-changer to how we understand their behavior in the wild.” She threw her arms out, water from the mop splaying dangerously close to Obi-Wan's chair. “This could _make_ my thesis, Professor!”

“We need to check his vitals sometime in the next few hours. I daresay you'll get quite the closeup then.”

He learned back in the metal folding chair, crossing his arms. Obi-Wan did have an office in the facility which was far more comfortable, but he couldn't fathom the idea of leaving the tank side now.

That strange current of foreign sensation danced at the back of his mind. A background chatter of emotions that he couldn't quite place, only knew they were not his own.

No, he could place them. Perhaps he was too afraid to admit it to himself.

The screen around the tank was still pulled shut, but he _knew_ that Anakin was settled, relaxed – possibly on the verge of another nap. That he was full of food that satisfied him – perhaps properly so for the first in a very long while. He was finally beginning to understand that he was safe, that he would not be harmed here.

Ordinarily, Obi-Wan would be relieved beyond measure to know this. He had worked tirelessly for the better part of a year to get to this very point.

But _how_ he knew... it was a frightening notion to consider.

His thoughts strayed to his office. The mostly barren bookshelf held a comprehensive library of all professionally published works on Mer biology and physiology. There was one in particular that posed the notion of certain species being able to use a means of communication that went deeper than the echolocation that they were known for.

Obi-Wan's old mentor was a great man, but he had always considered that notion a little too absurd to wrap his mind around. The scientific community had ridiculed him for years on his unconventional practices and theories– and up until the end Obi-Wan couldn't help but agree with how far-fetched it all sounded.

He sighed deeply, the familiar feeling of regret, shame and loss suffused him.

There was a splash at the wet dock. Anakin had surfaced, looking distressed.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan hurried over. “Is it the eggs?” He recognized the low crooning sound as one he often used around them, if a bit lower and more insistent.

“Did you come out to apologize?” Ahsoka offered, brandishing her mop angrily.

“Are you feeling alright?” He knelt down, moving to feel Anakin's forehead. The Mer flinched back violently, hissing on reflex. Obi-Wan froze, his hand in the air. He laughed apologetically.

“No, I suppose that's all wrong anyway, isn't it? Your body temperature doesn't regulate the same way- oh,”

Anakin had leaned forward, pressing his cheek to Obi-Wan's palm.

Despite the cold temperature of the water, his skin was warm, not clammy as one might expect. He crooned again, a guttural sort of purr. Anakin relaxed, leaning further into the touch, suddenly desperate for it.

“Oh, Anakin.” Obi-Wan murmured. Moving very slowly, he placed a hand on his shoulder, his thumb brushed against the scattering of black and gold scales there. How long had it been since he was touched kindly? Obi-Wan shifted into a more comfortable sitting position at the wet dock, Anakin gripped the collar of Obi-Wan's tweed vest, pressing closer, burrowing his face into Obi-Wan's neck.

The flicker in Obi-Wan's mind swelled, and in a sudden rush, it bloomed. Gates opened, and a heady rush of warmth flooded his senses. Bright tendrils ran through him, anchoring him in place. His vision went white.

-

_Obi-Wan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castilon Bay is loosely based off of Morrow Bay in California.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who commented so far!

“We've arrived, Obi-Wan.”

“Hm?” The twenty-one year old stirred groggily. He was curled up in the passenger seat of the truck, having slept for most of the lengthy ride out of Juneau. “What time is it?”

“A bit past nine.”

Obi-Wan stepped out of the truck, stretching his arms far overhead. This far north in the summer, it was impossible to tell the time of day. He rubbed one eye, looking out over the beautiful panorama. A protected natural harbor, flanked by tall pine mountains on either side. Far off on the horizon, an unmanned lighthouse sat among the rocks.

Qui-Gon took a moment to take in the view with a deep, satisfied breath.

“Not quite as exciting as the beaches in Sydney.” Obi-Wan remarked. The lighthouse was probably the only sign of civilization around for miles.

“At least you won't have to worry about getting stung by any jellyfish up here.” Qui-Gon said blithely. Obi-Wan immediately flushed with indignation.

“Will you never let that go, Professor?”

“My dear pupil, I promised to take the secret to my grave and I will.” He started down the worn dirt road to the beach. “Still, it was a fine lesson in not believing everything you see on television.”

“ _Professor!”_

It took them another twenty minutes to get from the road to the beach. Their conversation and cajoling easily segued into comfortable silence, the two sharing trail bars and tea from Qui-Gon's thermos. The two kept a watch on the mouth of the harbor.

Obi-Wan shrugged off his parka jacket as the day warmed. There were butterflies in his stomach. He had tried not to press, or pry, but he had been waiting for this day for months now.

Up until now, he had only ever studied Mer in captivity, or in books.

“Ah, there she is now.” Qui-Gon said, after some time. He lowered his binoculars, handing the pair over to Obi-Wan. “Do you see? They're coming in around the lighthouse.”

Obi-Wan peered through. He could see the ripple in the water. A swell and crest of a fin moving beneath the waves. His heart leapt up into his mouth.

“I see it!”

“Shmi has been spending the last few summers in the harbor here to raise her child. They'll likely be here until the season turns in September.”

“Shmi?” Obi-Wan blinked up at his teacher. “Qui-Gon, you're not supposed to name them when they're in the wild.” It was one of the most basic rules for any sort of biological researcher or conservationist.

“Oh yes.” He answered idly, moving on now down to the shore. “That is very highly unprofessional to do. Wild animals should always be given a number designation, especially those tracked for research.”

He turned back to Obi-Wan with a knowing smile.

“However, it is considered rather rude to do to friends who already have names of their own.”

Qui-Gon led his pupil down the natural jetty of black slate rocks exposed by the low tide.

Shmi met them where the rocks became a bit too slippery to pass on foot, breaching out of the water to greet them.

Unlike those in captivity, Shmi had a hardy, world-worn look about her that she wore extremely well. Dark hair was tied in knots, adorned with a few small shells and fish bone sharpened with odd deliberation. There was a bag of tightly woven fibers of what appeared to be sea kelp slung over her shoulder, the same kind wrapped around her chest and down her waist.

“Hello, my friend.” Obi-Wan and Shmi clasped hands. “I want you to meet my pupil, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Shmi eyed him with a wary smile the bare suggestion of a nod.

“Obi-Wan,”

“Oh! Yes, right.” He scrambled for his pocket. “Ah, we... I got, well – this is for you.” He produced a small box.

“Take it out of the case first, Obi-Wan. She doesn't want to be given anything she can't use.”

Shmi rested her elbows on the rock, watching Obi-Wan flounder with the same patient amusement as Qui-Gon Jinn.

“Don't put the box down on the rocks either, she'll take offense to anything that looks like littering. Right, back in your coat, we can get rid of it later. Okay, now.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, his face very red. He offered the small object out to Shmi.

“This is for you.”

She looked down at it, then turned away to the water with a sharp click and a whistle.

For a moment, Obi-Wan was left wondering what he could have possibly done wrong. Had he offended her? What did it mean when a wild Mer rejected a gift?

There was a splash, and another head popped out of the water.

A Mer child of around nine or ten years darted up to them at once, entirely unafraid of the two strangers. Shmi had to throw her arm around his middle to keep him from jumping clear out of the water.

“Ah my, you're growing up fast Anakin.” Qui-Gon Jinn crouched down on the rocks. Anakin was chattering animatedly in unintelligible dolphin-like clicks and whistles – seemingly oblivious or uncaring that he couldn't be understood.

“I think she'd like you to give it to him, Obi-Wan.”

“Are you sure, Professor?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Obi-Wan took a step forward, crouching down to eye-level with the two Mer.

Anakin had stopped talking now, looking up at Obi-Wan with large blue eyes.

“Um, this is for you...Anakin.”

“ _An!Kn!”_

Obi-Wan flinched violently, throwing his hands over his ears at the sharp sound. Qui-Gon laughed, and Shmi croaked disapprovingly at her son. Anakin wriggled free of her arms, diving under the water for the object that Obi-Wan had dropped into the harbor. He appeared just a moment later, leaping clear up onto the rocks to sit beside Obi-Wan.

“Careful,” Obi-Wan raised a hand. Anakin made an unhappy sound, clutching the gift close to his chest.

“No, I'm not going to take it, you just need to mind the edge...”

Anakin had already managed to prise a few tools from the swiss army knife, now examining each one closely. His bright blue tail slapped happily against the water, much like how a child might kick their feet. His scales cast brilliant refractions of deep teal and cyan in the morning light.

Obi-Wan sat back, in awe of the moment.

“It's remarkable.” He managed to tear his eyes away, looking up to Qui-Gon. “I've seen Mer children a few times before. I've never seen them so friendly.”

Qui-Gon smiled sadly, looking quite distant.

“Anakin has his mother. He has his freedom, and he's healthy. I daresay most of the children you've seen may not have known any of these things, let alone the luxury of all three, Obi-Wan.”

-

_Obi-Wan_

-

“Obi-Wan!”

He gasped, his eyes flew open. Obi-Wan was soaked through, clothes clung to his body, his hair askew around his eyes. Somehow, he must have lost his footing and slipped into the wet dock, and was now quite thoroughly soaked through.

Ahsoka and Rex were standing a few yards away. Ahsoka's hands were clamped over her mouth, eyes wide, Rex was brandishing his tazer gun.

“What on earth are you doing?” Obi-Wan demanded.

“Are you alright?”

“Alright? I'm sitting in two feet of water and you're aiming a tazer at me!”

“Not at you!”

Anakin was leaning over Obi-Wan. His eyes wide, his pupils very small. He was not hissing, but there was certainly something threatening about his stance. His shoulders back, chin high. Angles sharp, skin battle-scarred. From this angle, Obi-Wan was momentarily rendered breathless by animal-instinct shock, going back to ancient muscle memory that made mankind fear dark and unknowable waters.

He was looking at an apex predator.

“Anakin _stop this.”_ Obi-Wan willed himself to remain calm. He knew what everyone was thinking. Anakin was much stronger than he appeared to be. In the water, five times so. It wouldn't take much trouble at all to drag Obi-Wan through the access tunnel and into the tank if he so chose.

Moving very deliberately, Obi-Wan eased himself away from the Mer. The atmosphere relaxed.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, fortunately my phone is still on the desk.”

The two helped pull Obi-Wan up, Anakin clicking unhappily from the water.

“Enough of that.” Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, who was glowering spectacularly. “I'm going to change. Rex, please round up some volunteers to prep the examination room.”

“You think he's ready for that, boss?”

“We'll have to take that risk. If he has any internal injuries we can't delay checking any longer.”

Anakin's chatter was more insistent now, irate at being ignored.

_Obi-Wan._

“We already know he's suffered at the hands of the Chancellor, we will need to know the extent in order to make sure he receives sufficient treatment while he's still here.” Obi-Wan's said quickly – probably a bit louder than necessary - excused himself and all but ran to the stairwell.

The Facility overall was, in fact, two buildings. One, the guts of an old warehouse built to store and manage supplies during World War II. The remainder of it was built decades later when the place was renovated and repurposed into a marine research facility.

The larger, older building served to hold the aquatic tanks, as well as garage space for the small fleet of boats and vehicles they used to conduct field studies. The newer building was better suited to house their medical equipment and operating areas.

The odd leftover space in the warehouse - previously used for the foreman to manage activity - was now a cozy office space for Obi-Wan. With the comfortable, moth-eaten sofa and adjacent bathroom, he had on more than one occasion slept over at the center when he didn't quite feel like making his way back to his solitary one-bedroom apartment outside of town. As such, it had a few changes of clothes fresh and ready for him.

Here, Obi-Wan splashed some cold water on his face, combed his hair back into its usual neat order, and took a few deep breaths. He quieted his mind, and resolved to come up with the best solution to handle this odd situation.

There were too many people here, and none of them knew the entire truth. It was best to wait.

-

When he returned downstairs, he was surprised to find that Ahsoka sitting at the wet dock with Anakin, propped up on his elbows was leaning over her shoulder. With his tail under the water, and with Obi-Wan far enough away to miss his smaller scales and fins, he could have passed for two friends sitting together at the side of the pool.

“What have you got there, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin greeted him with his low croon, before looking back to Ahsoka's tablet.

“I'm showing him Padme. It's wild professor, I think he can tell who she is.”

“That may not be wise.” Obi-Wan sat down beside Ahsoka.

Anakin sidled up beside him, resting his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder where he could continue to watch.

“Mer have been known to imprint on potential partners very easily.”

“It's just a picture.”

She held up the tablet a bit higher. It was a lovely photo of the mermaid. Obi-Wan recognized it as one used quite frequently in advertisements for the National Aquarium in Baltimore. Long, dark hair tumbled over her shoulders and splayed out behind her in the water. A lovely pearl tail caught the light in a fetching manner, highlighting a full spectrum of color that reflected off of her white scales.

“It was quite the story when she laid the eggs. Even more so when they were stolen.” Anakin was nuzzling Obi-Wan's neck insistently. If only to keep himself from being pushed into the pool again, he rubbed the back of Anakin's neck, which seemed to relax him immensely.

“I can't believe they made it across the country in one piece.”

“Yes. Only a very small number of people would have had the money and the expertise to pull it off.” Obi-Wan said darkly. He didn't much enjoy considering the possibilities.

-

Over the next three summers, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi would make several more trips down to the Alaskan harbor to meet with Shmi and Anakin.

When needed, Qui-Gon would take his medical field kit out onto the rocks to do routine checkups. He examined Anakin's teeth as his adult set grew in, helped Shmi with an ingrown nail on her little finger. Overall, Obi-Wan was astounded at how generally healthy they managed to keep themselves, despite living on their own in the wilderness.

Qui-Gon did his best to keep Anakin's focus on the exercises around signs and shapes, but the boy's attention span was quite thin. Anakin preferred to work on and show off his trinkets, or to dissemble anything remotely mechanical that was left within arms reach of him. One summer, they lost three different portable radios before Anakin managed to figure out how to successfully put one back together again after taking it apart with the help of the swiss army knife that he kept carefully tied around his neck with a woven kelp rope. 

Eventually, they worked out that Anakin was far more interested in sign language lessons when Obi-Wan joined in on them.

A system developed where he Anakin would practice the exercises until the small clockwork timer went off. Then, Anakin got to challenge and thoroughly trounce Obi-Wan in a swimming race to the far side of the harbor and back again, which never failed to amuse him.

“He's picking it up fast.” Qui-Gon said, watching Anakin playing during a break with his mother in the water. Obi-Wan was splayed out on the rocks in his swimming briefs, chest heaving with exhaustion.

“I can't take much more of this, Professor.”

“Your time is improving immensely. If your career as a marine biologist doesn't work out, you could make quite the impressive competitive swimmer.”

“Why don't you race him next round then?”

“He prefers you.” Qui-Gon said warmly, handing him a water bottle. “Stay hydrated.”

Obi-Wan gave him the best glare he could manage and took the Nalgene bottle.

“Well, he's got the grasp of noun modifiers anyway.”

Obi-Wan said after propping himself up, taking a long drink. “If we can get him thinking about relative clauses by the time summer ends I'll be quite impressed indeed.”

“He's remarkable.” Qui-Gon said, with such an infinite fondness in his voice it gave Obi-Wan pause. “It's taken years for me to build up the trust we have with Shmi. Children in the wild are so rare, and we're just beginning to understand the extent in which those in captivity have been traumatized.”

A warm breeze swelled low over the harbor, carrying in the scent of the tide. They would have to move off of the jetty soon once it became covered by the waves. Out in the harbor, Shmi and Anakin were playing a sort of game of chase, breaching every now and then to splash one another playfully. 

“Still, I strongly suspect aside from all this I will never meet another Mer quite like him. He's going to grow up to change the world's perception of his people."

“Shouldn't you be getting his opinion on this grand plan?” Obi-Wan asked.

“The entire purpose of these exercises are to achieve exactly that.”

Anakin popped up out of the water, shrieking in alarm.

“What is it Anakin?” Qui-Gon asked, as Obi-Wan grumpily clamped his hands around his ears at the noise.

Anakin threw himself gracelessly onto the rocks, accidentally slapping Obi-Wan wetly with his tail as he did so. He thrust his arm out to Qui-Gon to examine.

“That's quite the nasty splinter. You should know better than to go messing about with dry wood salvage.” Qui-Gon examined him with gentle hands. “And you've tried to gnaw it out, only to end up digging it in deeper, hm? You're lucky this happened during our visit.”

Qui-Gon took out a pair of pliers, along with some antiseptic. “Hold still. Good, just like that.”

Anakin made a face but refused to cry out as Qui-Gon removed the small spike from his hand.

“Excellent. You're quite the fine patient, Anakin.” He praised, disinfecting the wound.

-

When he was confronted by the sterile white medical rooms where they conducted most of their operations, Anakin immediately pitched into a panic.

He threw himself to the floor, and shortly after the gurney he was on had been thrown into a wall. Cody's arm was nearly torn clean off. Anakin's tail lashed out, striking an impressive dent into a metal water drum, nearly causing it to burst.

For the second time that day, Obi-Wan had to order the crew back away from him as Anakin crammed himself into a corner between the crushed water drum and the wall.

“What is it, Anakin?”

The Mer had his arms over his head, white and trembling. Obi-Wan blocked the rest of the Facility from view with his body, creating a smaller space with just the two of them.

Anakin looked up at him, in a moment showing a flash of raw vulnerability.

Obi-Wan's heart ached. He wanted to promise he would not let anyone hurt him. He would protect him, keep him safe. But it was so painfully clear, he had already failed in this task as thoroughly as any one person could fail at anything.

“Here,” He offered Anakin his hand. “I'll stay with you, you can hold on to me.” He said quietly. “If they hurt you, you can hurt me, if you wish.”

Anakin blinked up at him, his breathing slowing a bit. He gave Obi-Wan the same sort of disbelieving glare that Obi-Wan had when he put his hand over Anakin's mouth.

Obi-Wan had coaxed him down and back to the wet dock. Anakin clung to him angrily. Obi-Wan ignored the notion of the spectacular bruises he'd likely have tomorrow.

Not for the first time, Obi-Wan had to applaud Dr. Che's way with his patients as they compromised to do as much of the medical exam as possible from the familiar location.

“Well, I don't see anything that would warrant a catscan.”

She shone a light in each of Anakin's eyes. Anakin's composure had returned, as if nothing had happened now. Obi-Wan didn't like to think of the implications behind his tantrum, considering how easily he had once accepted medical attention. His stomach sickened at the thought of his online calendar, with its alert prompting him to confirm the details with Sheev Palpatine's assistant of the operation that he hadn't yet been informed would no longer be taking place.

“That's very good. I don't think we'll be using the medical wing for anything other than very dire emergencies.”

“We'll know for sure after the tests come back. Blood pressure is normal. As expected, there's a bit of hypertension in the lungs.”

“Is it very serious?”

“I would strongly advise against putting him in any situation where he is unable to access the water on his own, with an absolute maximum of two to three hours, considering his Genus. Fortunately, it is very mild. There are no indications of long term damage.”

Obi-Wan sighed with relief. A crippled respiratory system was far too common among rescues from the black market Mer trade. Owners looking to display their exotic pets, stranding leaving them in too-shallow tubs or pools, inevitably resulting in organ failure of the lungs. He blamed years of television and media with human actors portraying Mers comfortably existing out of water indefinitely.

In reality, the natural lung capacity for Mers varied wildly by species. Some could lounge for hours on sun-warmed rocks. Freshwater pond varieties were nearly amphibious in nature, skipping easily across shallow marshes. Others breached only when necessary. Some would go their entire lives under deep ocean waves.

Obi-Wan was sadly reminded of one species in particular, a very fetching variety that boasted bio-luminescent scales that saw a massive surge in popularity among the wealthy elite nearly a decade ago. In just as many years after their discovery they ha all but vanished from the wild, due to excessive poaching and a fundamental misunderstanding of their needs.

Fortunately, in the last few years Chairman Satine had managed to pass some progressive legislation that had made it vastly harder to own Mer privately as a part of personal collections. It effectively eliminated all but the country's most wealthy from keeping private specimens.

_Obi-Wan_.

Anakin tugged on his collar, bringing him back to the present.

“Yes, I'm here.” Obi-Wan murmured, brushing his lips against Anakin's knuckles. Dr. Che moved on to examine his amputated arm, gently examining for scarred muscles across the shoulder and injured back.

“He's been through quite a bit here, but everything looks to have healed over just fine. If you can get him to go through some basic stretching exercises we can see if any physical therapy is necessary before he is released.”

Dr. Che began packing up her equipment.

“I think we'll leave the eggs for today.”

“Yes, I think that's for the best.” Obi-Wan agreed easily. Anakin had them quite well tucked away amid a wall of kelp and any tall rocks he could find, obstructing any view of them from outside the tank itself. In order to examine them, one would need to physically enter the tank. Unspoken, it seemed to have been agreed among all members present that a maximum of one Anakin attack per day would be best.

“If any harm had come to them, I'm sure we would know. I'm sure they're fine for now.”

_They're fine._

Anakin hummed, burying his nose into Obi-Wan's neck once again.

-

“It's fine.”

“It's not fine! We're so close!” Obi-Wan said, exasperated. Qui-Gon was packing up their things. The days were rapidly shortening, and an undeniable chill was beginning to settle over the landscape.

The season was turning.

“We cannot stop Shmi from migrating back to her family colony now that the season is changing. She signed it to me today, they'll be leaving tonight to winter further out at sea.” He handed Obi-Wan his backpack.

“It's a long swim for a child Anakin's age. If they don't get past the straits before the waters freeze they'll be stranded here.”

Obi-Wan scowled. Who knew how much Anakin would forget in nine months? Would he even have any inkling of an interest in their work when he and his mother returned? _If_ they returned?

There was a sharp chatter at the jetty. Anakin had breached there, looking frantic.

Obi-Wan jogged over. As soon as he was in reach, the boy grabbed his sleeves, looking surly.

“I'm sorry, I don't want to go either.” Obi-Wan sat down next to him. He was surprised to realize how much he meant it. “But we'll be back in late spring. Oh, what's this?”

Anakin held out his hand, offering Obi-Wan something smooth and white, carved into a rough notched square.

“Is this something you found?”

Anakin huffed and chattered, shaking his head. He glanced over to Qui-Gon who was up by the car, then looked back to Obi-Wan. With slightly unsteady hands, he signed;

_For you._

Obi-Wan smiled, signing back as he spoke.

“Thank you, Anakin. What is it?”

_Whale bone. I … cut... symbol..._

He furrowed his brow, looking frustrated and thoughtful. He halfheartedly tried one or two signs, but didn't quite seem to have the vocabulary yet to represent the meaning.

“It's beautiful Anakin, thank you. I love it.”

_Love._

Anakin crossed his arms in closed fists, mimicking how Obi-Wan had just signed it. He threw his arms around Obi-Wan's middle, who pulled him in tight.

“You'll look after your mother won't you? And stay safe. Anakin, stay away from other people. They're not all like us.” Obi-Wan nuzzled the top of Anakin's head suddenly feeling wildly lost and distraught.

-

_They weren't too bad, as far as final words go._

Obi-Wan reflected on that summer with Anakin, watching Cody close up and bid him goodnight.

He crossed his arms tightly, listening to the last of the cars drive off as the Facility closed for the evening. The quiet settled, leaving only the ambient hum and gurgle of the tanks and filters. Obi-Wan barely heard them anymore.

_For all the good it did you..._

He swallowed, turning back to face the tank. Anakin was there expectantly, hovering at eye level, his webbed hand pressed to the glass.

Obi-Wan approached, Anakin watched him, patient and expectant.

He had not practiced it in years, but he certainly hadn't forgotten. He touched his hand to his forehead, giving the modified salute, followed by the lettering arrangement he'd been taught to associate with his own name.

_Hello, Anakin._

Anakin watched him with an inscrutable gaze. His hand twitched, then flew to grasp his remaining stump of an arm.

_DON'T._

The thought was loud and clear in his mind across their bond. Anakin turned and swam off into the tank, disappearing into the kelp. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented so far! I'm really glad to hear people are enjoying the work! Also thank you for the people who pointed out / made some continuity suggestions on the last chapter. This work is extremely un-beta'd (and covid is making it difficult to tell which USA Aquariums are closed for good or just temporarily!)

After Anakin's odd outburst, Obi-Wan was careful to give him space over the next few days.

Anakin ate voraciously, and slept very soundly. His body was hard at work healing itself. In the meantime, there was plenty of other tasks to be done at the Facility, which admittedly they had fallen behind on in the last few days with his arrival.

At least, that was what Obi-Wan told himself. Curiously, he tended to immerse himself in work which kept him on the far side of the lab, well out of range of the strange mental phenomenon that occurred whenever he strayed too close to Anakin's tank.

Within a few days, the bond between them had fallen silent, to the point where Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if he had imagined it entirely in the first place. Anakin was so expressive it wasn't too difficult at all to glean what he was thinking. It wasn't too far a stretch to assume that the voices in his head were a manifestation of his own imagination, simply filling in the gaps. It would be very easy to believe that, if he wasn't haunted by the rich melody of a song he had never heard before that had accompanied the phantom voice menacing his thoughts.

The thought of it kept him awake at night. He began awkwardly resuming nightly meditation – something he had not done since graduate school to manage his anxiety.

_-_

In Obi-Wan's place, Ahsoka delighted in being assigned most of the basic tasks around looking after Anakin, such as logging the water temperature and PH level, or keeping tabs on his food intake.

She took it upon herself to offer different types of fish to Anakin at once to see which one he would pick and discover his preferences. Despite knowing good and well that he would - in fact - get fed every day, it was still a constant battle between the two as Anakin was determined to distract or trick Ahsoka so he could make off with the entire selection.

On one such occasion, four days in, Anakin managed to do exactly that, making off into the tank with three large fish as well as the half-eaten danish that she had picked up on the way in.

“He's going to get fat.”

“He's going back up to Alaska, he could do with a bit more fat.” Obi-Wan answered, not looking up from his work. “Anyway, he's quite clever. Don't worry too much about being outsmarted by him.”

“He isn't outsmarting me, he's just a big jerk!” Ahsoka kicked the water in the dock, Anakin jeering at her from behind the glass.

“Hm, yes.”

“Are you even listening, Professor Kenobi?” Ahsoka came up to the desk. “He could end up taking _your_ breakfast next time, you know.”

“Well, apart from the fact that I _am_ working...” He sighed, turning the laptop for her to see. “The Chancellor still has not publicized Anakin's kidnapping, or contacted me directly to cancel his operation. I had hoped I wouldn't need to get in touch with him directly, and I'd _quite_ prefer not to make a seven-hour round trip drive to perform surgery on a non-existent merman.”

“Anakin will be alright without you for a day, you know.” Ahsoka crossed her arms, her head tilted to the side. “Or even for a couple hours. Don't think I didn't notice you've been staying here every night since he arrived. Even if you won't go within ten feet of Anakin's tank. If he was going to bite you he definitely would have done it already.”

“That's not any of your business, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “At any rate I may be able to follow up with Chancellor Palpatine for a proper x-ray of our friend he may have on record, if I can think of a way to bring up the topic naturally.” Obi-Wan mused. “He was meant to provide one with the initial information proceeding Anakin's operation, but never did.”

“What's wrong with the x-ray machine we have in the lab?”

“Ah, I forgot you weren't here that day. Ask Rex, he'll tell you why himself. Anankin isn't fond of medical labs, it seems.”

Obi-Wan stood up and crossed his arms, standing beside Ahsoka to watch Anakin. The Mer was swimming rapid laps around the tank, looking for any stray fish he may have missed. He quickly veered to a stop when he saw he finally had Obi-Wan's attention. He spun in a tight circle as he approached the glass at his eye-level.

As he did, the feather-light touch brushed against his mind, like fingers trailing up his spine.

Obi-Wan shivered, bracing his hand over his mouth to stifle any sudden sounds.

“You okay professor?”

“Yes,” He said, rather breathlessly. “Yes I just, need some fresh air I think.” He turned and strode quickly out to the dock. He needed to focus. There were was something here that wasn't adding up. He couldn't let... whatever this was, distract him now.

-

The next morning, a squadron of police cars pulled off of the highway. Pylons were set up on the ramp, blocking any traffic to and from the town.

The Research Facility's white van was waived to a halt by a police officer waiting at the blockade.

“There a problem, officer?” Rex leaned out the window of his van at the blockade.

“May I see some identification, gentlemen?”

“Certainly.” Rex fished out and handed over the licenses for himself and his fellow researcher in the passenger seat.

“You two coming from the Research Facility?”

“We are.”

"May I have a look at the contents of your van?”

Rex sighed, and disembarked from the driver's side. He walked to the back, swinging open the doors to reveal the empty interior.

“Should we have a reason to be concerned, officer?” Rex crossed his arms, keeping his tone neutral and polite as the policeman boarded the back of the van, having a quick look around.

“We've received a tip off of some stolen merchandise that may be harbored at the Castilon Aquatic Center. We've got some men on our way there now.”

The police officer jumped down, giving Rex an apologetic smile.

“It may be a bad lead, but we've got instructions from top brass to take it seriously. Hopefully it won't cause too much of a disruption to your day. Just want to take a look around.”

“Well, I take it you found nothing of interest in my van?” Rex gestured to the empty vehicle. “We're picking up more feeder fish in the market next town over. Lot of hungry mouths to feed.”

“Of course, sorry to trouble you.”

Rex returned to the driver's seat, letting out a long sigh. The two men exchanged wary glances, but smiled politely to the police officer who shifted the traffic cones, letting them continue on their way.

“Hand me my phone? Thanks.” Rex pressed speed dial, calling it in. “Obi-Wan? It's Rex. You were right. We're on the highway now, they're on their way to you.”

-

“I suppose I can understand the need to drain the tanks, but really, you must admit this is quite excessive.”

A very short while later, the police arrived and presented Obi-Wan with the search warrant for the entire Facility. A team of specialists directed by Dooku accompanying them were now busily draining the large tanks and trawling through the sand, examining any compartment, container or closet big enough to hold anything larger than a Labrador.

Obi-Wan stood on the pier beside Dooku, watching two black sonar ships maneuver into the bay.

“Simply a precaution. With these, we will be able to pick up on any wildlife larger than a salmon.”

“I'm afraid you'll leave disappointed. Even if the Chancellor's pet was introduced to these waters, he would hardly stick around.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“My old friend, we both are very well aware this is one of only three facilities that have the means to house a Mer within a radius of the Chancellor's manor who could have received it before it would perish from exposure.” Dooku explained slowly. “I am entertaining all options in which my employer's prized possession might still be alive.”

“Yes, of course.” Obi-Wan said crossing his arms across his soft cream sweater, his head bowed in solemnity. “Can I get you a cup of tea?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

“A Mako Blue.” Obi-Wan sat down with Dooku in his study sometime later, looking pensive. “I wish now I had gotten a better look at him when I first met with Chancellor Palpatine. There's only ever been... four held in captivity, if I recall.”

“Yes, all of them female. As the first male specimen of his kind to be kept domestically, he's quite priceless.”

“Even more so I would say, once he's been recovered.”

“You're quite confident of that?”

“I'd simply hate to consider the alternative.” Obi-Wan murmured. If one was crafty, there was almost as much money to be made with a dead Mer over a live one. Fins, scales, tears, meat. They were all highly valuable items of trade for those who knew how to access these black markets.

“As do I. Tell me, you studied the species in Juneau. How does he compare?”

“We only ever observed them from afar.” Obi-Wan hand-waived the question. “My work with Qui-Gon had more to do with migratory patterns.”

“Yes. I've said it before, your dissertation was quite well done.”

“Please, I don't wish to discuss it.” Obi-Wan said tightly, drinking his tea. “I'm sure you understand.”

“Yes, of course.” Dooku said with a thin smile. “Tell me, Obi-Wan. In the Facility there appeared to be two tanks capable of holding Mer, yet none present.”

“Is that an accusation?”

“Simply an observation.”

“The mermaid Cerasi is arriving in a few days from Monteray Bay.” Obi-Wan replied coolly. “We perform a routine exam every six months. While she's accustomed to the smaller tank, we'd prefer she use the Large Tank during her time here. When she arrives, we allow her to choose where she would be more comfortable.”

“Let her choose.” Dooku smiled, a chuckle in the back of his throat. “I do wish that you had reconsidered my offer to join my research team those years ago,” He said, shaking his head. “Such frivolous concerns are a quite the drastic waste of time and resources.”

“To each their own, I suppose.” Obi-Wan said with a bland smile. “We've always found that it is much easier to progress with Mer when they're given the freedom and dignity to choose cooperation.”

“I am quite familiar with Qui-Gon's dogma.” Dooku nodded. “You of all people must understand then, the necessity to recover the Mako as swiftly as possible. The Chancellor was well equipped for his very specific needs. Outside of his protection, I can only imagine how the specimen must be suffering.”

-

“A trawling accident.”

“It's not uncommon these days.”

A filter pumped water through the glass “tank” roughly the size and shape of a coffin. It was just wide enough and tall enough for a Mer to lie on their back, arms restrained at their sides, unable to lift their body comfortably. The top wall of the tank could be lifted in segments – head, torso, tail and fin, with varying restraints for each section of the body.

The model was used extensively by those who worked with Mer to effectively carry out medical examinations and procedures without Mer lashing out or hurting themselves or others. Because of the pumped and filtered water, this allowed Mer to be restrained in such a capacity for as long as an entire day - far longer than sensitive lungs might ordinarily allow.

After hearing word that Dooku had finally snagged their elusive friend in the rough waters off of Meroyuk, the Chancellor had his men reconstruct the device in preparation for his arrival.

It was called “The Cradle.”

“I trust your professionalism Dooku. I am sure you would not damage any goods that you believed might result in a lost profit for yourself - unless entirely necessary.”

“I assure you, such was the case.”

Anakin was torn between trying to track the men pacing around him and glaring ahead at the ceiling, where brilliant white lights were tracked onto him, searing his eyes. Even if he closed them, his lids burned red.

Perhaps, weeks ago he could have made a more valiant effort against such humiliation, but he'd been out of the ocean so long now, crammed in hot and suffocating environments for days on end.

He felt more dead than alive.

“I don't mind. Quite frankly I do think it was a misstep to outlaw the practice of humane amputation.”

“I agree. Far too many Mer end up harming themselves tampering with locks and machinery.” Dooku assented. “I don't suppose you'd like to make an exception? I guarantee it will ease his... adjustment into captivity.” Dooku traced his finger on the glass above Anakin's remaining arm, making a cutting motion across the limb.

“If I wished to have a pet that was less than extraordinary, I would not have taken you up on your offer, Dooku.” Palpatine said with his warm, grandfatherly smile.

“No, I quite relish the challenge of using other means than brute force to bring him to heel.” Palpatine reached into the water, letting his fingers twine around the silk of Anakin's dark blonde hair. The Mer thrashed and writhed, teeth gnashing with enraged indignation. The restraints whined, but held firm. Palpatine's eyes gleamed.

“Such a gorgeous temper. Tell me Dooku, how would you feel about extending your time under my employ? It seems I've recently come into need for a trainer.”

-

After several hours of combing, prodding, and upturning any and all aspects of the facility, the police and Dooku's team announced the Facility clear of any signs of illegal activity and began to pack it in.

“That went well.” Cody said, bemused. The envoy of cars were pulling out of the pier.

“I could use a drink, I think.” Obi-Wan said, sounding drained.

“That was the first time you actually spoke face-to-face with Dooku after all these years, wasn't it?”

“Yes. It's quite funny, I imagined confronting him for some time after my last summer with Qui-Gon.” Cody accompanied Obi-Wan back up to his study, where he retrieved a dusty whiskey bottle and two tumblers from a low cabinet. “It's not quite how I imagined the conversation going.”

“Best to avoid unnecessary risks.” Cody agreed, as Obi-Wan poured a generous few fingers into each glass.

“Well you should have at least let _me_ take a shot at him.” Ahsoka appeared at the door, looking petulant. “We've been learning about his famous 'early split evolution' theory in class.” She made exaggerated finger quotes as she spoke, throwing herself into the remaining free chair. “It's been the foundational basis for old crusty boomers justifying denying Mer humane rights as intelligent organisms for decades.” She reached for one of the glasses, which Obi-Wan pointedly slid toward Cody, taking the other for himself.

“Yes, I'm well aware Ahsoka.”

She frowned, slumping down further in her chair and scrolling through her phone.

“Well, Rex is on his way back now. Anakin texted me.”

Obi-Wan snorted into his glass.

“Anakin can't _text,_ Ahsoka.”

“He's been bored since you started ignoring him. I showed him how.” She slid her phone over to Obi-Wan. “He can only do emojis.”

“I haven't... been _ignoring_ him,” Obi-Wan tried, turning his attention to the phone if only to avoid the skeptical, slightly pitying looks he was receiving from Ahsoka and Cody both.

Obi-Wan picked up the phone, a bit baffled to see the string of images before him.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

“I think Rex is the cowboy."

-

About twenty minutes later, the van pulled back into the loading bay of the Facility. Obi-Wan took the stairs two at a time on the way down. 

“Anakin – is he alright?”

“He's fine. The guy had a great day.” Rex jumped out of the van, stretching his arms above his head. “That mall cop running the traffic stop looked right at him, didn't even blink.”

Anakin, wrapped up in a summer scarf, a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap leaned his torso out of the passenger side of the car, grinning toothily. Obi-Wan opened the door, and Anakin promptly lunged into the man's into Obi-Wan's arms, nearly knocking him clean over.

“No. They were looking for stolen merchandise. A fish in a tank or on ice. Not a person.” Obi-Wan pushed Anakin's hair out of his eyes fondly. He smelled like the sea and sun, a lovely bronze flush was already beginning to deepen his complexion. Was it wishful thinking, or was a scattering of blue beginning to return around the edges of his irises?

“We drove up the coast. Once we were sure they weren't following us, I let him go off the shore. I caught up on my reading and he spent the day finding oysters. Honestly I'm surprised the guy didn't turn tail and disappear as soon as he hit the water.”

“We already knew he wasn't going to do that. Anakin, please you're crushing me...”

“Well _I_ can't believe that dumb name on the fake ID didn't give you away.” Ahsoka waved her hand as Rex helped Obi-Wan maneuver Anakin into the newly refilled and salinized wet dock. " _Skywalker_? That's just a lazy opposite of 'Ocean Swimmer' – you may as well have just gone with 'I'm-Definitely-Not-A-Merman-Jones.'”

“It's _not_ a dumb name, and until you can learn to make your own fake IDs I get to choose them.” Rex said with a stern smile to Ahsoka, shoving her hat a bit further down her head. “C'mon Snips, I'll drive you home.”

Obi-Wan stood to go, but Anakin grabbed him by the ankle insistently.

“You should go back in the water.” Obi-Wan said, avoiding his gaze. “We don't want to further stress your lungs.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, looking away from Obi-Wan with a huff. He pushed his body forward so he was sitting on the edge of the dock, and held out his hand to Obi-Wan. In between his webbed fingers was a small shining baroque pearl.

Obi-Wan stared at it for a moment, then sat down beside him. He smiled, taking the small object.

“This is beautiful, Anakin.”

The Mer chittered, looking satisfied. He glanced around, as if to ensure no others were watching and leaned forward. He set his jaw tightly and made a fist at his chest and signed a quick counter-clockwise circle.

“... You don't have to apologize.” Obi-Wan replied quietly, looking at Anakin intently. “Least of all to me. Never to me,” His gaze lowered, voice suffused with regret. “If communicating this way is upsetting to you now, you don't have to do it.”

Anakin gave pause, watching Obi-Wan with an inscrutable gaze. He thought hard for a moment, awkwardly attempting a sign that normally required two hands. Still, Obi-Wan was able to determine;

_Important to you._

“ _You_ are important to me.” Obi-Wan grasped Anakin's shoulders. He guiltily realized now, how his actions must have seen over the last few days after Anakin initially refused to sign for him.

“When Qui-Gon and I,” He bowed his head, suddenly finding the words lodged in his throat. “We only ever wanted to help you, Anakin. At least that's what we told ourselves.” He sighed, bowing his head. Anakin leaned forward, resting his temple against Obi-Wan's. His breath was warm on the man's neck.

“But, perhaps instead of teaching you to speak with us, we should have been working on how to communicate with you, in your fashion.”

_No more running away?_ Said the lovely voice in his mind.

_Yes, If you'll still permit me to try._

_-_

The heavy, slick ropes crashed onto the stern of the fishing ship, which bowed and heaved in the rough winter waters of the Bering Sea.

Something thrashed and fought viciously under the crushing pile of netting hauled up from the deep.

The crew roared and cheered, slapping one another on the back. Alive or dead, they had cleaved the beast from the water.

“Yes, well done.” Despite the pitching ship, Dooku walked with poise. Despite months of tireless hunting, he moved without hurrying.

Brilliant blue fins stood out bright against the ropes as their quarry thrashed and hissed, finally managing to detangle his torso from the mess, although his lower half was still hopelessly gnarled in the dense ropes.

“Pin him.”

It took several men to do so. A Mer in his prime, fresh from the sea was a difficult thing to contain. Anakin effortlessly threw off two men who had seized one of his arms, grabbing one of them and lunged for the neck with his teeth.

Before the blow could land, a black prod hit Anakin between the ribs. His body seized, his mouth frozen open in fury and pain as electricity shot up and down his body. Dooku held it there for a long moment. When he withdrew, a deep and blistering red welt was seared onto his stomach. He collapsed limply onto the salty deck. 

“That's quite enough of that.”

More of the sailors had knives now, several with long-armed harpoons they held warily. 

Anakin breathed deeply, pushing himself up on shaky arms. His gaze was disoriented. When he focused on Dooku, his lips curled into a snarl. He signed in aggressive, jerky gestures;

_I am going in the water._

The crew collectively gave pause. They had expected a fight when they finally managed to hook the Mer With No Fear that had been the blight of fishing vessels for the better part of seven years. They had expected a lot of things.

 _You, can_ _**fuck a whale.** _

What appeared to be well-executed American sign language was not one of them.

Dooku's grabbed Anakin by the wrist, dragging him across the deck to the man's feet.

“That is a lovely parlor trick.” He said with a serene smile. “Should you ever attempt that again, I will have to remove your _other_ arm.”

There was a beat of confusion as Anakin's world turned, his stomach slammed against the deck of the boat before his world dissolved into white-hot pain as Dooku's knife cleanly split his right arm in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon was the one who taught Anakin how to sign "fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter!

_“I'm not supposed to intrude on dreams. Mother always said it was rude, and I'm still not very good at it.”_

Anakin held his hands behind his back, walking the length of the lab. “But you've been so slow on the uptake. You can't deny this is a lot easier.”

Anakin's hair, now dry in soft curls was pulled back in a loose bun. He was dressed very simply in a black t-shirt and jeans, looking healthy and bright, entirely comfortable in his own skin.

He was beautiful. But this wasn't right.

Something was odd.

“It's how you see me. Or, want to see me, maybe.” Anakin explained as he flexed his two hands, looking down at them with an unreadable expression.

“Either way, it's normal. Don't worry.” Anakin answered, approaching Obi-Wan. His view of Anakin was hazy, clouded. He drifted a bit closer, floating.

“This is probably a projection of... something. You're putting up a barrier. You'll need to fix it before we can communicate here.” Anakin gestured vaguely at the space between them. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “It's never been easy with you, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan reached out, his hand hitting a smooth, invisible wall.

There was webbing in between his fingers. He was in the Large Tank.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to yell, shout – anything. Bubbles spewed out.

He couldn't breathe.

“Obi-Wan, you're fine, you're dreaming! Stop panicking!” Anakin ran up to the glass. Obi-Wan flailed, clutching his neck.

“Obi-Wan!”

Water crashed over him and around him.

Obi-Wan was violently tossed through the cold, salty water. His grip scrambled, finding purchase on slick, cold rocks.

In was early June in that hidden bay in Juneau. The lighthouse stood impassive, cold and dark against the thin veneer of grey clouds. There was a great emptiness about the place that bore low and threatening over him. A deafening absence that rose acid bile up from his chest to his throat.

_His chest heaved._

_Bitter salt water, freezing foam spilled out of his lungs._

No, he couldn't be here. He didn't want to be here. Not this day.

Obi-Wan clung to the moss slick rocks of the jetty over the beating current of the cold water.

Somewhere, mobile phone was ringing.

White hot panic lanced him.

He knew what was waiting at the other end of that call.

* * *

Obi-Wan rolled off of the moth-eaten sofa, landing hard on the floor of his study. He continued to panic and flail, his heart pounding frantically, gasping hoarse and strangled for air that wasn't coming. After several, terrifying moments his body slowly calmed, wrapped up tight in the old afghan.

Obi-Wan got heavily to his feet, letting the strange dream fade away as he took in the morning. Through the port window, he could see mist laying low and heavy on the harbor in the dusky early morning. He shuffled about, filling the electric kettle and setting it to boil.

He was running low on tea bags. Ahsoka was right, he really did need to get back to his apartment sometime soon. His ficus would likely be reaching its limit, and he was nearly out of the spare sets of clothing that he kept in the drawer here.

As he headed into the small en-suite for a cold shower, the odd dream with Anakin – and the very unpleasant memory - had faded slightly into the background of his mind. It wasn't too usual, simply startling in how vivid it had been. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, leaning into the water spray.

A warm insistent nudging thrummed against the crown of his forehead, against the base of his tongue and the corners of his temples, he could feel him.

Anakin's flutter of concern. He could tell something had bothered Obi-Wan.

He knew that he should go down and see him to set his mind at ease.

The bond in his mind was growing stronger. Obi-Wan could feel him all the way up the stairs now.

What was more startling perhaps, was how quickly he had come to accept this as a normal aspect of their relationship. The one-armed mermaid childhood friend he had stolen from a highly dangerous billionaire now had somehow formed a psychic link with him.

And he was almost out of tea bags.

Obi-Wan filled his thermos, humming to himself a bit. Experimentally, he pushed the warm, content sensation to the forefront of his mind, mimicking Anakin's direction.

A delighted echo sang back to him.

Anakin's voice out of water was harsh and screeching, nails on a chalkboard or a knife on porcelain.

In Obi-Wan's mind, his voice was ethereal. Rich and haunting. Through their practice, Obi-Wan was beginning to identify the song that Anakin sang with him in mind – Obi-Wan's own song.

It was a beautiful, balanced and precise.

He could believe now the old stories – the first humans who interacted with the Mer. World-weary sailors after months at sea throwing themselves overboard with stolen hearts, only to be pulled down into the dark.

Had they heard such songs, echoing in their minds?

Obi-Wan took a sip of tea, clumsily attempting to hum a replication the last verse.

It was silly, really. He didn't sing anymore. But when he did, a bloom of pure warmth filled him, from low in his chest rising up around his heart, blossoming up wide across the back of his eyes and the base of his skull.

It seemed Anakin approved.

It was a lovely start to a very important day.

* * *

“Good morning!” Obi-Wan stepped out to the metal staircase that led down into the Facility. Cody was already there, running the usual check on the PH and salinity levels of each of the tanks.

“Morning boss.” He said, not looking up from his work.

Anakin swam up to the glass with a series of tight spins.

“A bit of a show-off, isn't he?”

“Whenever he sees you coming, yeah.” Rex chuckled

_Obi-Wan!_

“Hello, dear one.” He smiled, watching Anakin continue his series of intricate flips, fins splayed fetchingly.

“Is the medium tank ready?”

“Ran a check this morning. Everything's perfect. We've got some extra turbos are arriving tomorrow, but I don't think the algae will be a problem by then.”

“Yes, hopefully it won't be a problem at all.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. “With any luck we'll only need a few days for the two of them to get acquainted. If all goes well, I'd like to have them sharing Anakin's tank by the end of the week.”

“It's 'Anakin's Tank' now, is it?”

“Well, 'the large tank' wasn't winning any awards for creativity.” Ahsoka spoke up from the research table. Her coursework was splayed out messily.

“Ahsoka, you're not due to be in today.” Obi-Wan said, a hand on his hip. “What on earth are you doing here, and so early?”

“I wasn't about to miss the look on Anakin's face when he realizes you're trying to get him laid.” Ahsoka grinned.

“Ahsoka, _really._ The situation is far more nuanced than that.”

Cerasi was the perfect candidate for the job. She came from a very reputable facility affiliated with Monterrey Bay. She was practically renowned in her own right in the Merbiology community, having taken in and helped to rear several orphaned Mer pups in the aquarium's catch-and-release program.

Obi-Wan had no doubt she would relish the opportunity to take in the eggs and be an effective foster parent, and the community would hardly blink an eye at her being in the sudden company of new young.

“End of the week, huh?” Cody spoke, getting back on track. “That's a bit soon. You think Anakin's going to like sharing _his_ tank?”

“You've seen how he is, Cody. Anakin's starved for affection. It's clear he's eager to have a partner looking over his clutch.” Obi-Wan chuckled, crossing his arms “Really, I'd consider it to be a question of whether or not _he_ can succeed in charming _her_.”

-

At 11AM sharp, the truck from the Monterrey Aquarium pulled into the facility.

Obi-Wan had managed to convince Anakin to shut the screen on his tank and stay inside while the visitors were in. Through their curious bond, Obi-Wan could still sense him sulking among the sea grass, curious and churlish at being told what to do.

There was paperwork to sort out, but it was all relatively quick and by-the-book. A team of four men carefully unloaded the large cylindrical pod. A state of the art thing, the vessel would allow her to be transported securely with a fresh, filtered water supply over longer distances. Because the pod was fully immersed with water, it was also able to act as a buffer which made restraints less necessary to secure her from jostling.

Obi-Wan tried not to grin at the thought of Anakin sitting in the passenger-side seat of the van with Rex. Apparently they had to pull over more than once so Rex could stop him from trying to pull the radio out of the dashboard.

As soon as the Monterrey van disappeared, Anakin threw his screen open and pressed himself against the glass, watching them unseal Cerasi's pod.

_Obi-Wan!_

_Not now, Anakin._

He blocked out the simmering flare of irritation, focusing on his work.

The final seal unlocked with a pressurized hiss.

The red-haired mermaid sat up, blinking around the room. She caught sight of Obi-Wan, grinning widely. She chattered happily and leapt out of the pod into his arms.

“Hello darling!” He laughed, lifting her with ease. She was considerably lighter than Anakin, despite being a few years more mature. “You look fantastic, its wonderful to see you again!”

Cerasi's skin was healthy, her nails clean and her brilliant orange hair was neatly trimmed, clashing spectacularly with her emerald tail and scale pattern. With so much of Obi-Wan's career spent on sick and malnourished Mer, those like Cerasi were a rare and welcome kind to work with.

Cerasi bright smile fell after a glance over Obi-Wan's shoulder. He turned, startled to see Anakin braced against the glass of his tank, radiating a terribly dark and menacing energy. He glared unblinking at Cerasi.

“Anakin, what's gotten into you?” Obi-Wan paused, startled by the sudden shift in demeanor. He hadn't seen Anakin look so overtly hostile since their first reunion in the Chancellor's study. Cerasi looked particularly unbothered by the threatening display, her arms slung loosely around Obi-Wan's shoulders. Maintaining easy eye contact with Anakin, she shifted, allowing her cheek to rest against Obi-Wan's neck, nuzzling him deliberately.

Anakin's tail slapped the wall of his tank in agitation, bearing his teeth now.

“Really, Anakin!” Obi-Wan deposited Cerasi at the wet dock for her own tank, then rounded on him. The peaceful feeling of the morning was quickly draining away. This was not good.

“You can hardly be territorial of the _entire_ Facility! The other Mer have never had a problem- What are you doing?” Obi-Wan snapped. Anakin was dragging his screen shut, looking murderous. Obi-Wan stalked around the tank after him, continuing to scold.

“Just what do you think you're going to accomplish? You _have_ to _try_ to get along with her!” From behind the screen, a plume of water rolled up and over the topside of the tank, soaking Obi-Wan thoroughly, causing him to sputter and snarl.

“You can't put that online, you know.” Cody said sternly to Ahsoka, who was filming the entire fiasco on her phone.

“I know. This is just for me.”

“ _Who taught you how to sign that word_?” Obi-Wan shouted, aghast.

-

Still sopping wet, Obi-Wan walked around to the back end of the tank, where Anakin had left the screen partially open. This side of the tank was flush against the wall of the Facility, giving them some degree of privacy.

“ _Anakin ­_ oh.” Obi-Wan had geared up to continue ranting, until he saw Anakin sitting at the bottom of the tank. His back leaned against the wall, and in his hand he held delicately cradled one of the pearl eggs.

Anakin normally kept them so carefully hidden.

“How are they doing?” He crouched own to Anakin's eye level. Anakin huffed, issuing a few bubbles but remained silent.

“I can't help if you don't talk to me.” He watched, transfixed by how carefully Anakin's thumb brushed against the membrane of the egg. At full strength, he could use that same hand to dent sheet metal. Obi-Wan sat down, leaning against the wall of the tank, leaving only a few inches of glass to separate them.

Obi-Wan considered for a long moment, then carefully reached out to the awkward, tenuous bond that linked their minds. It felt odd. Part of him still didn't want to believe it existed.

He closed his eyes, taking himself through some of his meditative steps. Blocking out noise, eliminating surrounding details.

The fissure opened, awkward and unsteady. Through it, he could feel an influx of foreign emotions.

_Trepidation. Frustration. Anger._

Feelings without words was an unfamiliar language to him.

“Anakin, I don't understand...”

Anakin rested his cheek against the glass, eyes half closed. With utter ease, the bond between them opened, Anakin's presence rushing into his mind, pouring through Obi-Wan's memories. He felt himself flung back through a kaleidoscope of past events in rapid succession.

-

“ _You can find your way back yourself, can't you Obi-Wan?”_

“ _I- yes, of course, Professor.”_

“ _There's a good lad.”_

_A twenty-three year-old Obi-Wan smiled blithely. Qui-Gon disappeared into the crowd without him, deep in conversation with a tall and impressive academic._

-

_A nine-year-old Obi-Wan tugged angrily at the grass. If they were going to go off and play, why didn't they invite him?_

_-_

_It would have been silly for Qui-Gon to realize why he had chosen sunflowers._

_-_

_A twenty-year-old Obi-Wan paused at the alleyway, looking at the scrawny cat in a cardboard box. He thought it was strange how small and young she was. How someone so small could look after those kittens. Was she going to be alright?_

“ _Are you coming, Obi-Wan?”_

“ _-Oh? yes.”_

_They had a flight to catch. Still, the memory of that cat lingered for days, Obi-Wan feeling mildly nauseous from concern._

_She was too small._

_She wasn't going to-_

“-Anakin, stop.” Obi-Wan said breathlessly, feeling thoroughly overwhelmed. He shook his head, trying to clear the memories. Half a dozen others had flitted through his mind with shocking clarity. Some were hazy, and barely there. But tuned into sharp focus of each memory surfacing was the complex matrix of emotions resonating with Anakin's mental state.

“Please - please don't do that again.” He said thickly, scrubbing his face. “This, whatever that was – it's all extremely new to me.”

Anakin watched with quiet confusion.

“I think I understand. Most Mer wait years after mating before choosing to have young. And only the very extraordinary manage the task on their own.”

Anakin crooned gently, his eyes looking very far-off and distant.

“It's understandable to be worried about them. But you aren't alone any more.”

Anakin looked up at him, eyes bright.

“We won't let anything happen to the eggs. Cerasi and I both,”

Anakin's face fell, first to one of distress, then anger. He moved in a flash, his tail slapping the glass sharply where Obi-Wan leaned against him, sending him sprawling back against the hard floor.

A sharp spike of rage and something that tasted like _despair_ assaulted his mind as Anakin vanished into the kelp, clutching the egg close.

-

Obi-Wan, wet and befuddled returned to the main table where Ahsoka, Rex and Cody were watching him with carefully guarded expressions.

“Well?”

“Well... I suppose he needs some time,” Obi-Wan shrugged, crossing his arms. “In the meantime there was always plan B. If he doesn't wish to relinquish the eggs, we can't force him. It would destroy him.”

“That stint with the cops was a good practice run for the external incubator.” Cody nodded. “If we hook it up to a generator the eggs should manage the trip up to Alaska just as well as if they were sitting in the tank.”

“We wouldn't have to worry about Anakin getting lost if he wanted to swim alongside the boat anyway.” Rex agreed. “He's not going to let them out of his sight.”

“Do you think Anakin would be okay raising them alone?” Ahsoka piped up, her head on her hands. “Once we get them back to Juneau.” She looked to Obi-Wan, who set down his thermos slowly. “Mer never raise young alone. Especially not in the wild.”

“I know, Ahsoka.” He said thickly.

“It's never been documented before,”

“That doesn't mean,”

“The only ones that have ever been documented were always the mothers.” She continued, chewing on her pen cap thoughtfully. “And as many as I can remember, they were only documented because something had happened to them- Professor, are you alright?”

The thermos fell over, tea spilling dark over the table. Obi-Wan had doubled over, grasping the back of one of one of the chairs.

Cody was on his feet at once, bracing Obi-Wan's shoulders with his hands.

“Rex, go get the Captain's meds from his office.”

“Yeah, sure,”

“What's going on?” Ahsoka stood, looking fraught. “What did I say?”

Cody eased Obi-Wan's white-knuckled grip off the back of the chair.

“Anakin, where is he?” Obi-Wan's voice sounded weak and tremulous.

“He's alright, Cap. We got him, remember?”

“It's all my fault,”

“Hey Dumbass, get out here.” Rex rapped on the screen of the Large Tank as he returned to their side. He handed over two small pills and a glass of water, which Cody helped Obi-Wan take.

Anakin's head surfaced at the wet dock, looking quite ready to continue being angry and miserable until he saw Obi-Wan's state.

“Will someone please tell me what's going on?” Ahsoka demanded, hugging herself tightly.

Obi-Wan was sitting at the wet dock. Instead of his usual screeching or tantrums, Anakin had come over suddenly quite soft and demure, letting Obi-Wan wrap his arms around him, cradling him tightly to his chest. His face was buried in Anakin's neck.

He may have been saying something, but Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to approach. The scene looked so intimate.

“I thought the episodes would stop once we got him,” Cody sighed, joining Ahsoka. “He's doing a lot better, really.”

“Better?”

“The first few days after he saw the news was pretty dark.”

“What news?”

“She's in deep enough now, cuz.” Rex shot Cody a look. “Might as well show her.”

Cody sighed, walking around to the laptop on the table, running a few quick searches. “It caused a pretty big stir in certain circles. Once Obi-Wan saw the news, getting him here was the only thing that mattered to him anymore.”

He turned the laptop to Ahsoka, showing her the post. It was on quite a reputable Merbiology website, lauding Dooku for his stunning rescue of a rare species of Mer in the Bering Sea. In the photo featured, he was standing quite tall and regal in a tailored black suit.

In the background, the body of a Mer was mounted on a post. His arms suspended in a wide t-pose, one limb reduced to a mass of bloodied carnage. His head fell forward, hair obscuring his eyes.

At a glance, Dooku looked no different from a fisherman boasting a remarkable catch.

-

Eventually, Rex managed to coax Anakin into relinquishing Obi-Wan so he could take the man upstairs to get some rest.

The day continued on as normal. After all, Cerasi was here for more than just potential egg espionage. There were water samples to take and examine off of the sound, readings to take, and several other hungry specimens to feed.

Anakin emerged at mealtime, chattering at Ahsoka, his tail batting at the water in attempt to lure her over while she hauled a bucket of sardines across the floor.

“Seriously? You _just_ ate. These things smell terrible anyway.”

Anakin pouted, glancing over to the far side of the facility. Cerasi was emerging from the lab on a gurney, escorted by Rex. Anakin stiffened, lunging forward over the side of the wet dock. He let out a high pitched shriek of alarm, causing Rex and Ahsoka to flinch angrily. Cerasi watched him unphased. She leaned forward, replying with a series of intricate clicks that carried a distinctly scolding tone.

Anakin's eyes went wide. Of all things, a delicate flush ran up the back of his neck.

“What was that about.” Ahsoka asked, as Rex returned Cerasi to her own tank.

“Considering that's the same ungodly noise he made when we tried to take _him_ to the labs, hopefully she just told him to stop being a baby.” Rex straightened up, crossing his arms.

“Why don't you ask him yourself anyway? You two seem to be real chatty lately.”

“I think I've been hanging out with Professor Kenobi too much. Just sort of guessing, you know?”

She looked down at Anakin, who looked at Ahsoka, then down her her bucket, and back up at her.

“ _Fine._ ” She reached in, grabbing one of the small fish and threw it over to him, which was promptly swallowed whole. “Ugh, gross!”

Anakin grinned, vanishing back into his tank.

With the screen closed, the water in his tank was blissfully dark. Anakin could allow his eyes to relax, his pupils blown wide as his deep water vision was able to take over. He could see the microscopic plankton and algae in the water in spots of ultraviolet. The sight made his heart ache for his home waters, for the vast endless black of the night sky one could only truly love from the heart of the ocean, a blazing sea of stars, the arcing edge of the galaxy in full view.

Anakin settled around his eggs, full and tired and forlorn for his mate.

He let the memory of the night sky fill him, reaching out to Obi-Wan through their bond. He could sense him, somewhere in the floor above him. Distant and unreachable as the stars. His mind was far away as well, floating in the drug-addled mire that the men had used to soothe him.

Anakin rested his head on his folded arms, nuzzling into the cool silt.

He closed his eyes, pouring the memory into Obi-Wan's mind, letting it fill him and cool the frayed edges of his unconscious.

He hadn't seen the night sky in over a year, he missed it terribly. But he would give this memory to Obi-Wan, feeling him relax, his mind settling and easing.

If it would take away his pain, he would give him the stars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the hiatus there! I needed to... figure out where I'm going with all this. And I did!  
> Thank you to everyone sticking with the story after all this :)!

From that first night before Cerasi arrived, their dream sharing continued in earnest.

From the moment he shut his eyes and drifted off, he could feel Anakin pressing insistently against his mind from all sides. Relentless, ineffable, all hands and lips and soft touches. Obi-Wan couldn't _feel_ him physically, but the sensation of warmth and closeness was intoxicating.

Anakin's song filled his mind, resonating with unused mental muscles in Obi-Wan's subconscious, strengthening their bond.

Each morning that followed, Anakin's voice was a little bit clearer and surer than it had been the previous day.

In dreams, the barrier between their minds fell away.

Anakin showed him ocean tides, glowing green phosphorescent with clouds of plankton where he hunted shoals of pollack.

The two walked down a mountain path outside a coastal village in Sicily, where the view of the Mediterranean went on forever.

He saw pods of whales flying overhead, watching from the ocean floor. Dappling sunlight dancing around their fins.

A fire crackled merrily in a cabin while the snow fell outside, drinking hot tea and whiskey while Qui-Gon read poetry aloud.

“Qui-Gon! _”_

Anakin tore away from Obi-Wan's side, moving to the couch. Their mentor didn't look up – only a figment of Obi-Wan's memory. But he looked calm and serene, long hair curtaining the lovingly-worn book in his hands. His voice low and warm and soothing.

“ _Now we have met, we have look'd, we are safe”_

“I thought you might like this memory.” Obi-Wan looked out over the dark snow-capped mountains.

“We came up here for a Conference, but stayed two extra nights on our own.” He said wistfully, hugging himself. “I'd made a joke a while back... something about never seeing land away from the beach.”

His fingers brushed over an old Tiffany lamp that sat on an old side table.

How was it he could remember the tortoise-shell pattern of this lampshade, but not that conversation?

Anakin sat at Qui-Gon's feet somewhat awkwardly. Off his legs, he tended to keep his ankles closely locked together.

Obi-Wan watched them with a carefully aching heart. Anakin rested his head on Qui-Gon's knee. It was such a calm, quiet memory. He longed for Anakin to have had a true place in it, not to exist as an intruder years too late.

“ _As for an hour carrying us diverse, yet cannot carry us diverse forever;_

_Be not impatient – a little space – know you I salute the air, the ocean and the land,_

_Every day at sundown for your dear sake, my love.”_

The fire cast a warm golden glow over the cabin, but not on Anakin. His body was dark and dim, an intruder in a time that didn't exist anymore.

Anakin watched Qui-Gon, looking equal parts adoring and pained.

“I'm sorry I failed you.” He spoke softly to the ghost.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan clutched his chest, a sudden stab of panic seizing him.

In the distance, massive waves all at once crested over the mountains, crashing and shattering the landscape. The tide continued to swell, surging over their hilltop and battering the memory to pieces.

No matter how they started, the nights always seemed to end the same way.

The waves washed them up on a gray shore.

“ _Obi-Wan!_ ” Anakin called out to him from the end of the jetty, but his voice was gone. The lighthouse cold and dark and impassive. It was going to rain soon.

The water must have been freezing, but Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice. He stood as the tide washed over his thighs, watching the horizon with horror.

A phone was ringing.

-

Obi-Wan woke with a start with the ringing echoing in his mind. He sighed, falling back on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling of his office. Anakin's voice faded from his mind, a few lingering words like foam on a tide.

_Your fear drives us there every time._

“I don't mean to.” Obi-Wan ran his hand over his face groggily. “I know it's a dream, it's not real.” As he grew more alert though, Anakin's voice weakened and faded until only emotions were left.

Sadness. Longing.

Frustration.

“I know, I'm sorry.” He stretched, running his hands through his hair. They had run into that same disastrous ending every night that week. Anakin's careful guidance to strengthen the bond between their minds often reaching the sudden and inevitable halt at the memory of the gray-sky beach.

It was happening more frequently now.

Perhaps soon it would be all they could manage to summon together.

Obi-Wan tried to shake the thought as he moved through his morning routine.

Shower, dress, tea.

His revived ficus was now flourishing in the window of his office.

More clothes had found their way to the repurposed cabinet currently doubling as an armoire and storage for spare stationary.

A mini fridge hummed in the corner.

The oblong pearl was still lying where he left it a few days ago after Anakin returned from his trip with Rex.

Obi-Wan sat down heavily in his chair, tea in hand. He picked up up, stroking the side, turning it over and over to admire it.

He remembered that day, years ago. Anakin had been delighted to discover that the swiss army knife Obi-Wan had gifted him on their first day could be used to make quick work of shucking open oysters. After that, he had hauled them up by the armful from their beds, cracking them open on the shore. One day, he had carelessly cast aside a dark pearl the size of a small marble.

When he saw how delighted Obi-Wan was over it, Anakin had dutifully brought him each pearl he could find from that day onward.

It was a good memory.

Perhaps the next night they could re-visit it together.

Obi-Wan opened the top drawer of his desk, pulling out a carved wooden box tucked away beneath various papers and stationary.

Obi-Wan added Anakin's most recent addition to the collection of two dozen other little pearls tucked away there. Misshapen, oddly colored, unique and all beautiful and infinitely precious to him.

Obi-Wan shifted them aside to the bottom, pulling out a threaded bracelet with a white token.

A small hole had been cut into it with utmost care, careful not to disrupt the pattern carved into the face. He considered it for a long moment, and slid it onto his wrist, running the rough pad of his thumb along the grooves, feeling it grow warm against his pulse.

* * *

Obi-Wan's doubts about wearing the bracelet again evaporated when Anakin saw it around his wrist.

He shrieked with delight, nearly pulling Obi-Wan into his pool in the process.

Anakin touched it with reverent fingers while Obi-Wan reeled from the sudden outpouring of affection and delight bombarding his mind.

Among the whirlwind of half-formed words drowning and muddled under the rush of feelings, Obi-Wan managed to catch the same one resurfacing more frequently than the others.

_LOST?_

“No, no I never lost it.” Obi-Wan braced his hand on Anakin's shoulder, who seemed to finally remember himself. The torrent of emotions subsided, allowing Obi-Wan to breathe. “It's... well, humans aren't meant to own things made out of whale bones.”

Anakin tilted his head, questioning.

“We used to, quite a lot.” Obi-Wan elaborated. “Some still do, unfortunately. But now it's considered to be a cruel practice.”

Anakin pouted up at him, looking churlish.

_I lost yours._

“You lost what, Anakin?”

Another memory bubbled to the surface between them. Obi-Wan saw himself from Anakin's point of view as his younger self awkwardly presented the child with a swiss army knife on the beach, years and years ago.

“Ugh, I've gotten old.” Obi-Wan murmured at the sight of his young, delighted self. He stroked his beard tiredly. The memory was quickly inter-cut with the sudden flash of another.

A rain-washed boat. Sailors all around.

Obi-Wan gasped. Anakin drew back sheepishly. He clearly hadn't meant for that one to slip past his mental shields.

“What was that?” Obi-Wan said, alarmed.

Anakin bristled, his shoulders squaring up tight.

_Don't._

The mental bond between them snapped shut tight as Anakin closed himself off.

“You- Anakin, were you really found on a beach?” Obi-Wan half fell into the water, grabbing Anakin's remaining wrist before he could dive back into his tank. After a long, heated moment, Anakin leaned forward.

_Search your feelings._

His voice was dark in Obi-Wan's mind – clearer than he ever heard it before during the day.

_You never believed their story._

A stunned, heavy silence hung between them. Obi-Wan's mouth agape, face pale with horror.

“Captain?”

“Yes?” Obi-Wan released Anakin as if burned, standing up quickly as Cody approached.

“There's a call for you.”

Anakin seized the moment of distraction to dive into the water, back into his tank behind the shuttered screen. Obi-Wan strode quickly over to the phone by the labs.

“Yes? Oh... hello.” His eyes went wide. He coughed a bit, trying to re-gain his composure as much as possible. “Yes. It has been a long time.” His voice went soft, fond. “I'd quite like to see you as well. Tomorrow? Yes, alright,”

As he spoke on the phone, he could sense Anakin probing inquisitively at his mind.

The prodding only increased as Obi-Wan ended the call, making the necessary arrangements with Rex for him to take an extended lunch for the next day for a drive into the city.

He had picked up on the scent of fluttered nerves about Obi-Wan like blood in the water.

“You need to stop doing that,” Obi-Wan sighed heavily, returning to the tank. “And I need to figure out how to get around this mental block disrupting my – _our_ dreams.”

Anakin re-surfaced as he spoke, eyeing Obi-Wan carefully.

_You know how._

Anakin's chin rested on folded arms at the side of the pool, looking up at Obi-Wan with a carefully neutral expression.

“I suppose I do.” Obi-Wan sighed, petting Anakin's hair obligingly. Anakin closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. He crept closer, resting his chin on Obi-Wan's knee. “I've been running from the memory of that day for... quite some time.”

Anakin leaned into the touch, but was carefully quiet. His body angled to hide his face from Obi-Wan.

“I will do it tonight. Consciously. I'll face what happened.”

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, placing his webbed hand over Obi-Wan's own.

-

That night, Obi-Wan closed up the Facility as usual.

Instead of retiring to his Office, or back to his apartment, Obi-Wan rolled out the mat he used for meditation in the main area of the Facility itself. He situated himself with his back to the wall, sitting cross-legged on the cool concrete floor of the Facility in front of Anakin's tank.

The room was dark, lit only by moonlight through the high frosted windows, a few emergency lights and the eerie green glow of Anakin's tank. Cerasi's screen was closed. By now, the two Mer had eased back from outright hostility to a neutral agreement to ignore one another – which Obi-Wan figured he must take as a win.

Anakin was still active, swimming laps around the tank, his eyes wide and blank like a shark. There was something oddly meditative about watching him, and the effortless way his muscled body propelled him through the water.

As a species native to wide, open oceans, Anakin didn't need to _sleep_ as a human might. In this state, he existed in a strange limbo of catatonia like the way a Great White might.

It was still one of the great mysteries of the species how some Mer achieved this.

A greater one still was the strange way their minds behaved in such a state.

Obi-Wan took a few deep breaths, letting his mind relax.

He could feel the strange bond that he and Anakin forged together before him like a physical thing. While he was still learning, he felt with an odd certainty that he could reach out with his mind and touch it, or grasp it. That Anakin's consciousness would be waiting at the other side.

But tonight, he wished to do this alone.

There were some things he was not ready to share.

Obi-Wan breathed deeper, letting his mind drift past his current surroundings. Past his bond with Anakin, back into the past.

* * *

“Scrimshaw, is it?”

“Oh, no certainly not.” A twenty-four year old Obi-Wan adjusted his sleeve, pulling it taught and concealing the bracelet. “Just a trinket from a tourist bodega in Nome.”

“Ah. Yes, your field study in Alaska. Exceptional work.” Dooku leaned back in his desk, looking over Obi-Wan's folio.

“Thank you for taking the time to meet with me.” Obi-Wan leaned forward with an earnest smile. “I'm such a fan of your early work.”

“Not a fan of the later work, then?”

“Oh, no that's not what I meant!” Obi-Wan scrambled frantically. “I just thought – well, I suppose I was surprised. In light of recent studies, developing understanding in the field,”

“You're referring to my old pupil's theories?” Dooku looked up at him with a cold smile. “He made quite a splash these last few years with his tall tales.”

“Well, don't you believe they hold some merit?” Obi-Wan said, composing himself. “I mean, once you start to work with them, it's impossible not to see the comprehension and intelligence that the Mer culture has-”

“Qui-Gon Jinn has shown time and time again a clear disrespect of the scientific method.” Dooku enunciated clearly. Obi-Wan's throat felt quite tight. “Disregarding protected territories, forming unprofessional attachments to his research specimens. I daresay he would have redefined the field of Merbiology a decade ago if he didn't insist on discrediting himself at every turn.”

“Yes... I know.” Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped a bit.

“Spoken about it before, have you?”

“He's brilliant.” Obi-Wan said sadly. “I've learned so much working with him, but...”

“Yes, I know. That's something the two of us have in common.” Dooku's chilly voice thawed slightly, looking at Obi-Wan now with something resembling fondness.

“Obi-Wan, I asked you here today to speak with you about your future.”

-

Obi-Wan left the meeting that day with a lot to think about.

His mind continued to buzz even as the small passenger plane touched in to Juneau.

He remembered feeling a bit out of sorts at the small airport, pulling his heavy coat tight around himself, the wind sharp on his ears.

Every year, Qui-Gon would chide him as they left the airport that he should have packed a hat.

This year, he had arrived alone. Flown up two days later in order to make his appointment with Dooku.

To think, next year he may not even be here at all. An apprenticeship learning under one of the most respected names in Merbiology.

Qui-Gon's old mentor.

Maybe he could even find out why the two never spoke anymore.

Obi-Wan took a taxi into town, fetching the spare key from under the door mat at the small cabin just outside of town that had become their usual summer lodgings.

It wasn't much, but over the years had become a familiar place of comfort. Quiet study and reprieve from a more complicated world.

Qui-Gon's suitcase was half-unpacked in his bedroom. Obi-Wan quirked a smile, imagining Jinn taking only what he needed – the bare essentials – and taking straight off for the harbor to see if Shmi and Anakin had arrived yet for the season.

If Anakin arrived, that was.

It was troubling thought that Qui-Gon had mused a few months ago.

He would no longer be a boy.

Depending on his inclinations, he may have already left his mother's side to find a mate.

It was going to be a very important year for them.

Obi-Wan placed his bags on his own bed before wandering into the kitchen for a glass of water. He checked the small fridge, finding it predictably empty. It would be takeout tonight, most likely. They could go grocery shopping together in the morning.

The Farmer's Market ran on Thursdays. They could go then.

His phone was ringing.

Lucille always had such nice hand-churned ice cream. He could buy Qui-Gon one. They could sit on that bench with the daffodils that he liked.

Obi-Wan picked up his phone.

It was Qui-Gon.

That could be as good a place and time as any to let him know that he was considering accepting Dooku's apprenticeship.

“ _Obi-Wan”_

He froze. He never heard Qui-Gon say his name like that before. “Obi-Wan, listen to me. There were boats disguised as fishing vessels in the harbor.”

Obi-Wan stopped dead, a strange buzzing in his ears.

“What-?”

“They took Shmi. I'm going after her. In my bedside drawer there is a revolver. Get it, bring it with you. Obi-Wan.” His mind reeled. The words sounded faint, far away. “You _have_ to get to the harbor. Protect Anakin. Promise me.”

“Where are you going, Qui-Gon-?”

“ _Promise me you'll protect him, Obi-Wan!_ ” He roared over the phone.

“I promise! I promise I will, Professor!” He said desperately, his mind flying into a panic, snapped suddenly out of his daze.

The line went dead.

Obi-Wan couldn't remember that frantic drive out to the secluded bay.

The sky and the ocean were gray.

And the harbor was empty.

“Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan ran down the beach, sprinting to the end of the jetty. The tide was rolling in, making the rocks slippery and wet.

He cupped his hands together over his mouth,

“Anakin!” He yelled, a rasp of panic spiking his voice.

Only silence answered him.

Off on the horizon, he could see the the stern of a boat disappearing off of the horizon line.

Boats never came this way.

In that moment, panic and desperation seized him. He threw off his parka, dove off of the jetty and into the water. The shock of hitting the waves knocked the air from his lungs. The cold stuck into him like knives. In a split second he was both stunned and shocked through.

Outside the shelter of the harbor, the water churned, the maw of the abyss wide before him.

Obi-Wan was a strong swimmer.

But he wasn't thinking clearly.

He hadn't considered the riptide waiting beyond the protection of the harbor.

-

After coming up from the dark, the gray sky seemed to him a brilliant, dazzling white.

The waves roared, birds shrieked far overhead.

Bitter salt water, freezing foam spilled out of his lungs and onto the rocks.

A warm hand slapped his back. Clever fingers between his shoulderblades moved as the water in his stomach was heaved forward, spilling out over the jetty.

Obi-Wan gasped for air, collapsing onto the cold, wet rocks. Waves were spilling over them now, threatening to drag him back out.

A solid body lay at his side, bracketing him and sheltering him from the tide.

“Who-?” He gasped.

A man's form leaned over him, clicking with worry.

It took Obi-Wan a long moment to process who he was seeing.

It was Anakin.

How had he grown so much in so little time? His limbs were long and lean with hard muscle. His shoulders were wide and strong. There was so little of that childhood softness left to his face. At his hips bright blue pectoral fins had fully emerged from the round nubs that they had been previously. The spines of his dorsal fin had emerged, dangerous and dark blue.

“ _Anakin,”_ Obi-Wan's voice broke, tears running down his cheeks. “You're here, you're okay.” He choked, his laugh half devastated as their world fell apart. He reached up to cup Anakin's cheek, who grasped his wrist desperately, holding him there.

“You're so beautiful, Anakin...”

The Mer's other arm cupped the back of Obi-Wan's head. He drew Obi-Wan close.

In the next moment his mouth was on his in a burning, searing kiss.

Obi-Wan's mind went blank to the panic and fear. Anakin was strong, grounding.

His lips were warm.

Something bright touched the forefront of his consciousness.

Looking back, Obi-Wan understood what it was now.

Anakin's mind against his, the early precursor to a proper bond. But in that moment he was beside himself in panic and despair. In the years to come, he would never know _how_ he knew, only that he _knew_ what Anakin planned to do.

He knew so clearly in that moment, that he was going to fail Qui-Gon's last request of him.

“Anakin you can't.” Obi-Wan rasped.

The two parted, Obi-Wan clung to his wrists. “I've only just found you, don't – you can't go after them!” Panic flooded through him. He lunged as if to grab him, but was stopped. Anakin held him at a length. His expression was distant and pained.

“They will _kill you_ Anakin! Or worse! _You don't know what humans are capable of_!” Obi-Wan begged, desperation poured into every word.

The tide lapped at his waist now. Uncaring, unyielding. Ceaseless in its deliberation. It would continue to rise, and then fall as it always had.

It payed no heed to the drowning soul on the rocks.

“Please, please stay with me! Don't go!”

Obi-Wan continued to beg even as Anakin tore himself away, vanishing beneath the rising waves.

He yelled even as the tide swelled up, and he was forced to retreat to shore.

Until his voice were gone and his tears had run dry, and he was truly alone.

-

After several days of searching, the coast guard found the remains of a wrecked ship against a scattering of rocks off the straight.

What the coast guard found would go on to become something of a local legend and a ghost story for years to come.

It was unclear how the ship had run aground. That day had brought rain, but no high winds or rough seas.

No valuables were taken, there was nothing in particular of interest on board. Although the ship was equipped as a fishing vessel, the interior seemed to have a more sinister outfit – with nets, harpoons and a wide array of munitions and knives.

The only body on the scene was that of Qui-Gon Jinn, a discredited and denounced marine biologist. With the exception of five bullet wounds in his torso, he was lying peaceful and still on the shore. Eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. Smooth stones placed with careful deliberation on his eyes, throat, chest and the backs of his hands.

The birds avoided his body, as though he were merely sleeping.

The scattered remains of four or five men were littered about in pieces among the rocks – mutilated and mauled beyond recognition, an in the process of being eaten by crabs, gulls and scavenging fish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you so much for all of the feedback! I massively appreciate it :D!  
> Also, apologies for the slightly shorter chapter this time around. The next one is already halfway written, and the scenes didn't break up well together unfortunately!

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open, gasping for breath on the floor of the Facility

He couldn't breathe.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his fist curled on the cold floor.

He was awake, but he could still feel the cold salt water compressing his chest, washing over his shoulders, threatening to pull him back out into the sea.

He was shocked out of the impending panic attack by an _actual_ wave of cold water as it rolled across the floor, soaking his knees. A strong arm pulled him in. Obi-Wan's body hit Anakin's solid, warm chest.

_Obi-Wan! I'm here. I'm here, I'm so sorry..._

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan gasped, grabbing onto him desperately.

_I should never have left you. I should have come back for you._

The Mer nuzzled him desperately.

“Anakin, I can _hear you_ ,” Obi-Wan breathed, dazed.

 _Oh, Obi-Wan, I had to go. I couldn't stay there._ His tail lashed forward, wrapping heavy around Obi-Wan's legs.

_I was so angry, for so long. I thought that anger was all I would be able to feel again. I even hated you, when I first saw you again – in that horrible place..._

“Anakin,” He pushed gently, easing room to breathe.

Anakin's blue eyes were bright with tears. Obi-Wan's cheek and neck were damp from them, though it was difficult to tell them apart from his own. Still, he thought there was a reason his chest felt light, his body less tired and sore from all those nights sleeping on a sofa.

Obi-Wan caught one of Anakin's tears on the pad of his thumb. Anakin held Obi-Wan's hand, bringing the digit to his lips. He touched the tip of Obi-Wan's thumb, then moved forward to place a salty-sweet kiss on Obi-Wan's mouth.

_My Obi-Wan_. Anakin's voice was rich and warm in his mind. _Can you ever forgive me?_

“Forgive you?” His voice was hoarse. “This, Anakin... all of this that happened to you. I should have been there. I should have protected you...”

 _Your guilt is so strong._ Anakin pined. His eyelashes were soft on Obi-Wan's cheek. _I'm not a child. I hurt you._

Obi-Wan's fingertips trailed down Anakin's maimed arm, tracing the webbed scar tissue.

“Shmi...” He asked, around the lump in his throat. “What happened to her?”

Anakin was carefully still and rigid under Obi-Wan's hands. He stared down, somewhere in the vicinity of Obi-Wan's chest.

_I brought her body to her mate. We sang her last song. She is a part of the ocean now._

He didn't sound angry anymore, simply tired.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, breathing out slowly.

He knew it. He never gave himself much room to hope she had survived. Obi-Wan could feel the last loose threads of his mind fold into place at the final piece of that jagged hole in his past.

“What happened to Shmi and Qui-Gon...” Obi-Wan was impressed by how steady he was able to keep his voice. “It was a tragedy, Anakin. They wouldn't want us to continue to suffer that day. Not when we've found each other again.” He cupped the back of Anakin's neck who melted into the touch.

_Just like that?_ Anakin sounded quietly wondrous at the ease of Obi-Wan's forgiveness. _You should hate me, for what I've done..._

“I could never hate you.” Obi-Wan breathed, his fingers carding through Anakin's damp curls. The Mer's head rested on his shoulder, their bodies matched each-other well.

The two didn't speak for a long moment, basking in the thrum of warmth emanating between them.

“Anakin...” Obi-Wan said at last, looking down at him. “How can I hear you so clearly now? Can all Mer do this?”

 _I don't know._ Anakin rolled onto his back so that his head rested in Obi-Wan's lap, looking up at him. _Nobody else in our family could do the things I do. Mother wasn't surprised by it though. She said it was for-_ Anakin trailed off, looking thoughtful.

“Yes?”

 _Can we go outside?_ He looked to the doors.

“You understood everything I told you when you first arrived, didn't you?”

 _Yes._ Anakin pouted, rolling away from Obi-Wan. _But... I haven't seen the stars in six seasons._ He glanced briefly back at Obi-Wan with a remarkably calculated tilt of the head – one borne from weeks of learning to subtly communicate without language.

It was highly effective.

Obi-Wan sat on the rocks of the harbor as Anakin did a few quick laps of the bay. Through their bond, he could feel the Mer's exhilaration to stretch long unused muscles. It was enough even to tolerate the sour taste of the water.

After a short while, Anakin returned to join him on the rocks. From here, they were hidden from the town by the bulk of the wooden pier. Anakin lay on his back, drinking in the view of the wide night sky. The night air was balmy and warm. The scales of his tail and those scattered about his arms gleamed in lapis under the hazy moonlight.

_I always wanted to look at the stars together. All four of us._ Anakin said wistfully, looking more content than Obi-Wan had seen him since arriving. His full arm tucked behind his head to pillow it. _You never stayed past sundown._

“There wasn't much darkness to be had in the summer. And it was a long drive back to Juneau – the town where we lived. ” Obi-Wan explained. He chewed at his next question for a moment. He hadn't wanted to disrupt the quiet of the moment, but the thought continued to gnaw at him.

“Did the Chancellor hurt you?”

 _Yes._ Anakin answered sourly, his eyes closed.

“I only meant, are you still in any pain?” Obi-Wan asked desperately. “You understand that was what we were trying to accomplish the other day, taking you into the lab-”

 _I'm fine, Obi-Wan._ Anakin rubbed the stump of his arm absentmindedly. _I know how human healing works._

“I'm not sure you do.” Obi-Wan leaned forward, earnest. “You gave us all a scare that first day you arrived.”

_I'm alright, Obi-Wan. I'm strong... usually. Not right now. But I am._

Anakin said, sitting up. It seemed very important that Obi-Wan understand this. Images were pushed into his mind.

Unfathomable black water.

Massive creatures lurking in crushing depths with black eyes and several limbs, or crushing jaws filled with rows of teeth. Anakin knew only a savage sort of delight – the unparalleled easy confidence that all manner of creatures would flee before him.

Anakin wanted him to feel his strength, his ability.

But instead, Obi-Wan was seized by a primal surge of fear-induced bile well up inside of him. Some existential dread and panic over the vastness of the unknowable depths of the ocean.

He felt like he was being dragged in, sinking like a stone into an abyss that would go on forever.

“Anakin, stop!” Obi-Wan said with a strangled yelp, pressing the heel of his palms against the backs of his eyes, curling into himself.

_Sorry, I'm sorry!_

Anakin lunged forward, wrapping Obi-Wan up in his arms, his head tucked against Obi-Wan's neck,

_I'm sorry, I forgot. Your kind fled the ocean._

Anakin nuzzled into him again, pushing soothing thoughts now through their bond.

“It's alright, I'm alright...”

Obi-Wan slumped limbless against him, letting himself be held. The sudden whiplash had left him briefly drained.

Anakin's body was warm against his back, his arms solid around his chest.

How long had it been since he had last let another person hold him?

Obi-Wan leaned his head back against Anakin's shoulder, looking up at the night sky.

This small, out-of-the way town was one of the few places in the region where on could get a truly spectacular view of the stars. The dusty breadth of the milky way could be seen stretching across the horizon.

An early morning meadowlark was calling out beyond the sand dunes that stretched into scrubby flatland, just barely rising over the lulling rush of waves over the rocks.

The bridge of Anakin's nose ran along the line of Obi-Wan's neck, breathing in the scent of him. His lips were cool against his throat.

In the quiet, Anakin sang softly.

The soothing, wordless melody that resonated across their bond whenever Anakin felt particularly safe or content, or pining for Obi-Wan being away from him too long.

The wind stilled. In the tall grass, the sound of the crickets faded away. The songbird quieted.

In the dark hours, at the edge of the quiet town where civilization met nature the world stopped to listen.

For the first time in two generations, a mermaid was singing in Castilon Bay.

“Its lovely.” Obi-Wan said softly, during a brief lull. His eyes were half-closed.

It had been a long night.

 _It's you._ Anakin sounded a bit strange, wary – almost frightened. _It's always been you._ He shifted a bit, swallowing in a way that caused his closed gills to flutter.

_Do you want to hear the song for the pups?_

“You're creating their songs?”

Obi-Wan was familiar with the practice. Mer singing to their young before they hatched. They would be born with it in their minds, knowing their place and belonging in their family group before taking their first sip of ocean.

_Yes. You should know them too._ Anakin insisted, sitting up a bit straighter. _I will teach you._

“I suppose so.” Obi-Wan said tiredly. “I've been told before my singing voice isn't terrible.”

With a thrum of delight, Anakin repeated the last verse slowly, pausing at each line to let Obi-Wan repeat it back to him. A heady wave of something far stronger than adoration rushed across their bond as Obi-Wan sang to Anakin in turn, doing his best to match the melody. The Mer's embrace of Obi-Wan tightened, at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice.

His voice slightly rough with emotion, Anakin pushed ahead with the next lines.

It was more complicated than Obi-Wan realized, with certain lilts and inflections barely noticeable that carried heavy importance.

Anakin was patient though, neither of them in any hurry. Anakin offered gentle correction where necessary, but never seemed to grow tired of listening Obi-Wan harmonize with him.

_Not just with your voice. You must sing with your mind as well._

Obi-Wan noticed, over time that the songs of the two eggs – the two pups - were woven into Obi-Wan's own. To another chorus that he somehow knew without asking must have meant Anakin.

This one, he didn't know as well. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, but took careful, reverent consideration to learn. The melody had an undercurrent that was vibrant and bright and strong. It would have first been sung to Anakin by Shmi while she guarded his eggs. While she held him in her arms in the cold northern waters. Over the years, meant to be developed and changed, formed by his pod and his experiences.

In some places, the melody was somber and broken.

As Obi-Wan sang Anakin's song, heady waves of adoration suffused through their bond, balming years of blistering hurt. He basked in the glow of Anakin's quiet and well-won bliss.

Not for the first time, Obi-wan shuddered at the notion of how terrible and bleak Anakin's life in his cage must have been. Cut off from others, singing only to himself – of only the pain and deprivation he suffered there.

He understood it a bit better now, in a way he never had before.

Humans knew about Mer songs, of course. Dimly recognized their importance to familial pods. But feeling them through a bond like this was like finally seeing the world in color.

There was something here, something big and important he was on the cusp of understanding.

Some bright, unknowable current connecting all things - rising and falling like the tide.

Cool fingers tipped Obi-Wan's chin back, exposing his throat. Obi-Wan obliged, his eyes slipping shut.

He felt... serene, as if he were floating in a pleasant sort of daze.

Anakin leaned over him, his lips hovering over his.

“You're wheezing.” Obi-Wan's eyes opened, looking up at a bewildered Anakin.

_What?_

“Your lungs. Are you feeling alright?”

 _Oh._ Anakin glowered, looking away from him. _I suppose... I can't breathe well in warm water. I've been on land for a while..._

“We need to get you back inside.” Obi-Wan stood, even as Anakin tugged at his clothes for him to stay. He turned, looking at him with an expression of open hurt.

“I know, I'm very sorry.” Obi-Wan offered Anakin his hand. “But I couldn't bear the thought of you in any more pain.”

* * *

Anakin's head fell foreword, his eyes rolling shut.

“That's enough, Ventress.”

“Give me five more minutes.”

“I said that's _enough_.” Dooku strode forward, seizing the lash from her hand. “I told you, if you leave any mark on him still visible when the Chancellor returns in a week's time, you are _finished._ ”

Anakin hung suspended from the t-frame in the white room beneath his tank. His arms were splayed out, his entire body aching and trembling.

He was so tired.

“And I told _you,_ ” She ripped her arm free. “That you owe me a favor. That means I get what I came for.”

“We won't get anywhere this way.” Dooku placed the lash down on a sterile white table, next to a litany of other nefarious instruments. “He didn't shed a single tear even when he watched his own arm disappear over the side of my boat into the ocean. His kind are bloodthirsty and vicious. Pain simply does not phase him.”

Dooku released the metal bindings on his arms. Anakin fell forward onto limply the platform. The wrought iron chain around his neck clanged down around him as he hit the cold floor.

“If that's the case, why did you let me waste my time knocking him around?”

“He's yet to learn proper humility. I thought I would kill two birds with one stone.” Dooku replied, impassive.

Ventress sneered, irate at her time being wasted. “So what do you propose then?”

“I do have something in mind.”

Anakin made a quiet, pained sound, his eyes sliding shut. He curled his good arm over his head miserably, pulling his tail close around him.

It was a pitiful gesture, he knew. The sort of thing a newly hatched pup would do, hiding in the rocks.

He could hear Dooku messing about with something in the lab. Unlocking a cabinet, messing with latches. Over the months he had become familiar with the man's various means of torture.

This time... he didn't even understand what he had done wrong.

He hadn't bitten, or snapped or hissed. He'd been left to his own devices for the last several days.

Now, suddenly this.

_What did they want from him?_

“What pray tell, is that?”

“Mer have no concept of personal property. They have a rough notion of their own territory, but not the fish, plants or items that compose it. In their life, there will be perhaps a few material items that will ever hold any significance or value to them.”

“It's garbage.”

“He had it on him when we pulled him from the water. This means to him, it's the furthest thing from that. _Get up._ ” Dooku pushed Anakin with his foot. A hand roughly seized the chain at his neck, heaving him upright.

Water-worn and dented, he held out the shell of an old swiss army knife.

Anakin's eyes went wide, his body stiffened. He looked up at Dooku warily, looking for the first time properly afraid.

“You want this back, don't you?” The color had drained out of Anakin's face, his hand clenched into a fist over his stomach.

“You understand I had to remove the tools that were inside it. But the shell is here.” He turned the object side-to-side to show. Anakin followed it with the naked desperation of a starving man offered fresh fruit.

Dooku held it out. Anakin didn't breathe.

“ _Take it.”_

Anakin lunged out, grabbing the knife as Dooku dropped it. He clutched it close to his chest, examining it desperately.

It was really here.

He was so sure it was gone forever.

“There you are, Ventress.”

Anakin suffered the humiliation of his hair pulled back, a flask held to his face to collect the droplets falling down his cheeks.

“All that work for a few drops. You think a bag of chopped onions could have done the trick.”

“If you buy into the superstition, the tears only ever hold potency when they're shed as a Mer's heart is breaking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to say hi (or yell at me idk) on tumblr at [Jswander :)](https://jswander.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long break between updates! Thank you everyone still interested in following along <3!

Anakin wasn't thrilled about Obi-Wan leaving the Facility the next day.

Now that the two could communicate more freely however, it was easy enough for Obi-Wan to offer him reassurances that he would be back soon, and not to worry.

He didn't even really need to use their hard-won ability to communicate. Obi-Wan was quickly learning that the language of the Mer had eluded biologists for so long because one simply... didn't exist. Not in the conventional way that most understood human languages did, at least. Their people communicated through a “language” of _emotion._ The trilling echolocation-based vocalizations the Mer were known for were primarily for long-distance communication, or for those outside the bonds of a family group. In many ways, it made quite a lot of sense that the closest the two species ever came to true communication was through song.

Still, this didn't stop Anakin from being stymied by the mire of feelings that Obi-Wan Kenobi was feeling that morning getting ready.

_You're tense and excited. You're **worried –** but you're happy about it?Why are you going if you're worried? _

The thoughts were an endless barrage against Obi-Wan's mind as he tried to explain to Cody and Ahsoka the list of tasks he would need to cover while he was away that day.

_You shouldn't leave if you're nervous. You should stay here with me. Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan!”_

Anakin slapped his palm against the glass of his tank insistently as he walked by. Obi-Wan sighed, pressing his palm against the cool glass where Anakin's webbed one was.

_I'm sorry dear one. This is something I have to do. But I promise I'll be back tonight. Alright?_

A thrum of jittery, disgruntled agreement had been his reply as Anakin went back to sulk among the sea grass where the clutch was hidden.

Obi-Wan did his best not to fret during the long drive out of Castilon Bay to the restaurant where the two were to meet. He determinedly did not check his phone during traffic lights, or long stints of slow traffic. Nonetheless, he found himself humming the song of the pups under his breath for the majority of the trip, finding the melody soothing.

The restaurant he sat at was a fine establishment, miraculously unchanged in the last few years since the last time he had been at this place.

He glanced up as his company arrived for the lunch.

“Obi-Wan.”

“Satine, my dear it's been too long.” The two greeted one another with a peck on the cheek.

“You look... my, you look _well._ ” She said with a warm smile. Her hands clasped his shoulders, looking over him with a pleased, assessing look.

“Is that so? I'm happy to hear it.” Obi-Wan grinned in kind. “Certainly better than the last time we were here, I'd wager.”

“You would be right about that.” She agreed, as Obi-Wan pulled out her chair for her to sit. “My, is this even the same table?”

“It is, yes”

* * *

Six years ago, the two sat to eat together under very different circumstances.

* * *

“The kaeng kari looks good,” A twenty-eight year old Obi-Wan mused. “It looks to be the more mild option. I'm afraid spicy food does not agree with me.”

“That's a fine choice, then.” Satine said with a carefully serene smile as the server came around to take their drink orders.

“We'll both have the kaeng khiao wan.” She told the waiter, handing him their menus. “But extra green chilies on his, if you will. The hotter the better.”

“Of course, Ms. Kryze.”

Obi-Wan watched the waiter go with a neutral expression.

“Has my stomach lining done something to offend you?”

“No.” Her smile had a taken on a distinctly shark-like quality now as she spoke. “No, your antics across international waters for the past four years have done quite enough of that, I should think.”

The Congresswoman was a quietly impressive woman. Immaculate in every regard from her perfectly coiffed hair to her manicured nails. She looked particularly stunning when seated across from Obi-Wan, whose scruffy beard and shabby weather-worn clothing were decidedly out of place at a fine dining establishment.

“There are far simpler ways to express your distaste.” Obi-Wan replied, trying not to sound too stony. He was well aware of how years at sea had worn away at the more polite and respectable veneer that he had previously thought to be a defining element of his character. Even now, he was surprised to find himself subconsciously reaching for his old accent and more refined linguistics flairs.

After four long years, it nearly felt like a facade.

“You could have simply _not_ posted my bail at the courthouse this morning, for instance.” He continued. “I can certainly take an irritable stomach more bravely than an eighteen-month stint in federal prison.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward, keeping his voice low as to not disrupt the austere environment.

“I must admit Ms. Kryze, I'm surprised. From what I've heard of you in the news, I had taken you to be a conservationist.”

“Satine, please.”

“Satine.”

“A conservationist, yes. Not an _extremist_.”

Obi-Wan's shoulders tensed, his hackles raised. He patiently waited until the waiter who had arrived to fill their water glasses departed before continuing.

“Satine, I'm sure you're aware. Right now, there's been a bill in the works for the past _three years_ to make that cove in Zanzibar a protected breeding ground.” He placed an elbow on the table, holding up his three smallest fingers for emphasis.

“If it hasn't been for our efforts these last two seasons protecting that pod, there would be _nothing left to protect_ _by now_.” Obi-Wan said sternly, chewing out the last few words through his teeth.

“I understand that our methods are not ideal, but from what I have seen they're the only ones that are doing anything that resembles success.”

“What you have managed to succeed in doing,” Satine said, cracks appearing now in her polite and professional visage. “-Is lay the groundwork for a blooming arms market in a Tanzanian fishing village so the people there can protect their boats and nets.” Satine said with a cutting smile that did not reach her eyes.

“I'm afraid it won't matter how many fishing vessels you take out if a single Mer pup can feed their community for a year.”

The two shared a spectacularly heated silence. Obi-Wan came to realize there may have been a good reason that she had taken him to such a lovely location, rather than someplace more private where it may have been easier to make a scene.

As if he was no longer someone who could be reasoned with.

Some sort of wild animal himself.

Obi-Wan breathed out sharply through his nose.

“What do you suggest then?” Obi-Wan said at last.

Satine's expression softened, the tension easing back slightly from her shoulders.

“The problem isn't these fishermen, Kenobi.” She continued slowly. “It's the CEO whose eight-year old daughter wants to take pictures with mermaid at her birthday party.” She waved her hand for emphasis “It's the aging socialites who will pay thousands for a quarter ounce of Mer tears because they think it will prevent crow's feet!”

Obi-Wan watched, bemused as the congresswoman worked herself up to the same sort of furor that he recognized quite keenly. It was a shadow of what he saw every morning in the mirror.

After taking a brief moment to compose herself, Satine pressed ahead.

“The mountain gorilla population in the Virunga hasn't been increasing since the eighties because they're being protected by pirates with firearms. Its because it's no longer fashionable to have ashtrays made from their hands in private offices of business executives.”

The tension in her voice slowly warmed up to something resembling sincere passion.

“Professor Qui-Gon Jinn may not have been building a career where he was going to retire in luxury, _but the work he was doing was vital_. His research in Alaska-”

“-Got him expelled from the Marine Biological Association-”

“-That wild Mer he was in illegal contact with may have been a threatened species, but that image of him locking fingers with her child advanced the argument against 'humane' amputation of Mer in captivity by _years_.”

The two sat up a bit straighter as their food arrived. Both had been slowly leaning toward one another over the course of their conversation.

Obi-Wan eyed his green chilies with distaste, and looked back up at the politician.

“What would you have me do?”

Satine pulled a folder out from her fashionable briefcase, handing it over to Obi-Wan to parse through.

“There is a Facility in Castilon Bay looking for someone to aid ongoing research and rehabilitation. I am _strongly_ advising you give up this crusade of yours and take up a cause that may actually do some real good by these creatures that you want to protect.”

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan looked through the photos of the ramshackle facility.

As someone who had spent nearly half a decade on the ocean in boats more salvage than vessel... he didn't consider it to be much to look at.

“Take videos. _Learn about them._ ” Satine pressed. “Help me create a more widespread cultural awareness of their intelligence. We can create long-term change, but first what _must_ be addressed is the generations of misinformation about their kind.”

Obi-Wan took a long moment to consider. He sighed, gamely taking a bite of the curry on his plate, followed by vigorous coughing and eye-watering.

Satine beamed, and Obi-Wan nearly lost his breath all over again. She was a terribly pretty woman when she didn't look like a shark ready to strike.

“My – ah... the rest of my crew.” Obi-Wan struggled to compose himself. “Rex and Cody Kamino. I'm not going to leave them behind.”

“My lawyers are already squaring away their release now.” Satine said with an easy smile. “I'm sure we can work something out for them as well, of course.”

“Changing the public mindset that's existed for years... I hope you aren't looking for a quick turnaround on this project.”

“No, it certainly won't be easy. But I think beneath all of your bravado, you and I are a lot alike. It's going to be a marathon, not a sprint. Do you think you have the stamina, professor?” Satine asked, some new emotion warmed her words now.

It didn't escape Obi-Wan's attention.

* * *

“I can't thank you enough for that plate hot curry, those years ago.” Obi-Wan said with a warm smile. “I'm quite proud of the work that we've done in Castilon Bay since then.”

“As am I,” Satine smiled warmly. “Though I must say I was quite surprised to hear that the Facility was raided by the police earlier this month.”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan said with a carefully neutral smile. “I had heard about the kidnapped Mer. It's a terrible tragedy, really.”

“A Mako as well. I heard you were one of the last people to see him before he vanished.”

“Part of the reason Dooku was able to expedite a search warrant, yes.” Obi-Wan said with a blithe smile. “I did. He was a terribly handsome creature. If he hasn't turned up at this point, unfortunately I fear for the worst.”

Obi-Wan carefully steered the topic away from Anakin himself, in favor of Satine's recent attendance at a summit promoting the conservation of the Maldives atolls – a prized breeding ground for a litany of tropical Mer colonies and species.

Obi-Wan was always warmly surprised at how easily the two could slip into such effortless repertoire. In addition to a passion for conversation (even with a slightly differing view on how to accomplish one's goals) the two shared a similar cadence, an easy sort of tempo that made it easy for time to pass quickly and easily between them.

_Like a song._

Obi-Wan was jerked out of the moment with the sudden thought.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Oh, yes – sorry.” He righted himself, stroking his beard. “I'm sorry, what was the question?”

“Now, where did you go off to just now?” Satine mused, with a gleam in her eye.

“Just... remembered some pressing matter back at the Facility.” He said with a wave of his hand.

“Is it terribly urgent?”Satine leaned forward a bit, sounding a bit softer now. “I was hoping that I might steal you away for a bit longer,” She reached out to take Obi-Wan's hand at the very same moment he pulled it back, making a half-aborted motion for his phone.

“I see,” She said, with a distant sadness in her eyes.

“No I simply meant,”

“It's alright-”

“Really I-”

The two laughed at their simultaneous verbal dance around one another, but the conversation had mellowed into something distinctly somber.

Like pieces of flint before a great mountain of kindling, who couldn't quite manage to strike the right way to ignite – even after so many years.

“Obi-Wan,” Satine reached out, placing her hand over his. “The reason I asked you to meet me today, why I called you here... I wanted to ask you to _be careful_.”

It hadn't been what he expected her to say.

“What do you mean, Satine?” He asked cautiously.

“The Chancellor's Mer. The eggs from the Baltimore Aquarium. Certain circles are starting to notice.” She straightened up, speaking lowly now.

“Satine, you _know_ the week that the eggs were stolen I-”

“I'm not talking about the eggs.” She said primly. “You don't have to say anything about them. Or the missing Mer who happens to be from a very specific region in Alaska, lifted from a chapter in your professional and personal history. I'm sure the story that you have down is very airtight and well-versed.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, then closed it again with a snap.

“I'm just saying... to be very careful. There are inquiries drifting about, rumors, if you have the ear for them. There's a new market emerging for people who have the right skills for security... and surveillance.” She chose her words carefully. “Two specimens missing in the same year? I almost feel silly for bringing it up. I'm sure you are aware of what kind of repercussions that would have on the community of... enthusiasts.”

“Of course.” Obi-Wan said lowly. “I can only hope that whoever was behind these terrible incidents pays no notice to such a small Facility such as ours. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Satine.”

“Of course.” Satine agreed, with a thin smile.

Obi-Wan left his lunch meeting shaken in a way he had not expected to be.

Two thoughts warred for his attention.

The first – of course – the troubling notion that he hadn't seen the last of Dooku.

He wasn't going to stop hunting Anakin. The law hadn't stopped him from stealing the eggs, or Anakin himself out of protected waters.

Beneath that, the fleeting, somber notion that was Satine.

All of the promise and the future that might be – one that was quickly deteriorating from a 'what-could-be' to 'what-might-have-been.'

For years, they had been so close to being something. Replaying the events in his mind, it felt quite a bit like this was her final attempt to offer him a hand to cross the line.

What had held him back?

Obi-Wan's phone buzzed, Ahsoka's grinning face filled the screen.

“ _You won't believe it!_ ” Was the text message accompanying a video clip several minutes long.

Obi-Wan's heart lurched when he saw the thumbnail.

Anakin was lounging in Cerasi's wet dock, his chin tucked onto his arm, his middle laid across her lap. His expression was partially obscured from Obi-Wan's view, but his posture was relaxed and at ease.

Cerasi's head was bowed in concentration.

Her fingers ran down the base of his tail, studiously tracing the grooves of his scales.

At one point, her nail must have shifted a scale the wrong way as Anakin seized, rounding on her with a threatening hiss. Without skipping a beat, Cerasi thrashed over him, shrieking in turn with teeth bared. Aggressive as it appeared to be, Obi-Wan recognized both displays to be nonviolent.

Anakin had been startled by the sudden pinch.

Cerasi immediately asserted the behavior to be uncalled for.

She placed a hand on the back of Anakin's neck, squeezing it briefly and gentling him. Anakin huffed, curling back up at her side, turning slightly to expose more of his tail to her, and she resumed the grooming of his scales.

Obi-Wan recognized the behavior immediately.

He had seen plenty of videos of her behavior at the Bay Aquarium. It was something she did and had taught to the young in her care. Mer in tank environments – no matter how well filtered or ventilated – risked scale rot due to the decreased mobility. Although it was time consuming, the process allowed her to root out any sign of the dark algae from forming between the scales.

Although proper human technology could treat this more effectively, from what he had seen it was also a remarkably soothing practice for the young who had been traumatized or separated from their parents.

The touches were gentle, but non-invasive. Consistent and calming.

Efforts had even been taken to teach Mer in other facilities how to do the same practice using her videos as instruction.

Obi-Wan convinced himself that he was relieved.

The two were getting along, this was more than ideal. Cerasi was caring for him, teaching him.

He was letting her.

Anakin's fingers traced Cerasi's own dorsal fin with eyes half closed, idly mimicking her ministrations. After he shifted his position, Obi-Wan could see Anakin's face properly now. He seemed somber, but peaceful.

Yes, Obi-Wan was able to tell himself that this was a good thing. He had to, in order to shove back the instinctual gut-punch of panic and anger at the sight of them.

The _vicious_ reminder that the two of them would soon be separated permanently.

Anakin was going to the ocean. He could never stay with her.

_And neither can you._

The thought jolted through Obi-Wan like a sudden crack of thunder. He paused, clutching at his chest.

His phone buzzed again as Ahsoka continues to type.

“ _Isn't it wild? He was sulking for like an hour after you left and the Cerasi did this thing where she-”_

The preview cut short on his lockscreen. Obi-Wan didn't have the courage to read it in full.

The mystery of his non-start with Satine and his sudden bout of inexplicable rage over someone else touching Anakin so intimately were quickly absolving against one another in a truly terrifying way.

* * *

Obi-Wan was deeply grateful for the long drive back to Castilon Bay.

He had a great deal to think about.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time Obi-Wan returned to the Facility. Rightfully, he should have just gone back to his apartment for the evening. The thought never crossed his mind.

The tanks were dark, both with their screens drawn shut.

Obi-Wan reached out with his fledgling bond as he turned on some of the lights of the Facility. At once, he was answered with a flood of emotion.

_Obi-Wan!_ Anakin broke out onto the surface of the wet dock half a beat later, elated.

“Anakin please stay there I'll be right over.” Obi-Wan held out a hand to steady him, removing his dining jacket.

Anakin crooned with impatience, dipping his shoulders below the water, blowing bubbles angrily.

“I know, it's later than I said I would come. I wanted to get you something.”

In a practiced motion, Obi-Wan removed the small object from its box and replaced the box in the inner pocket of his vest.

He held out to Anakin a small oblong object, which caused Anakin's eye to immediately go round and wide.

“You have to promise not to use it to take apart your filters. But look,” Obi-Wan flicked the abalone handle once, twice, and again. Each time caused another tool to flick out of the handguard. A blade, a small pair of scissors, a file. He pulled his wrist back with another decisive motion, causing all of the tools to snap back into place.

“You can access everything with just one hand. It's steel as well, so it won't rust in the - ah!” Obi-Wan yelped as the knife was snatched out of his hand immediately by Anakin. The Mer seized it and pushed himself back to the far end of the dock, as if worried it might be pulled away from him at any moment.

Anakin examined it closely, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Oh, no Anakin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you-”

Obi-Wan moved to the side of the dock, putting himself within arm's reach of Anakin, who threw his arms around Obi-Wan's middle.

 _I love it, Obi-Wan_.

The man huffed with warm laughter, wrapping his arms snug around Anakin's lithe body.

“I'm glad you do, dear one.”

 _lied to you before._ Anakin said miserably, his face buried in Obi-Wan's chest. _I didn't lose your token. They took it from me._

His arm was tight around Obi-Wan's waist, he nuzzled against him more insistently, as if he could crawl inside of him. Shame flooded smothering hot through their bond.

“It's alright, dear one.”

 _It's not_. Anakin protested, although he already sounded marginally more mollified as Obi-Wan petted the damp curls of his hair.

_I'm supposed to be strong. It was all I had of you._

“Well, you have all of me now.” Obi-Wan placed his hand under Anakin's chin, guiding his eyes up to meet his own. Anakin's eyes were still bright with tears, a beautiful delicate pink flush had spread over his cheeks and down to his chest.

Obi-Wan decided he quite liked the taste of Anakin's lips. They were soft, and warm.

He would never fail to be astonished at how warm a creature of cold water could be.


End file.
